Redemption
by Kuroda117
Summary: ¿Por que lo hicimos?, ¿Por que termine contigo?, ¿por que estoy sufriendo ahora?  Por que acabaste con mi vida
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Me van a odiar lo se, me dolio mucho al hacerlo, pero tenia que sacarlo de mi cabeza, no apto para corazones debiles, apenas comienzo**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos y la cancion tampoco (me van a odiar tambien sus creadores)**

Redemption: Prologo

Es una noche oscura y lluviosa en la ciudad de Tokio que se encuentra ahora en un momento muy critico para ellos, ya que las chicas están combatiendo, las PPGZ defensoras de la ciudad están combatiendo contra un enemigo más fuerte que ellas, y están perdiendo contra los RRB que emanan un aura oscura

Dream on (Aerosmith)

Every time i look in the

mirror

All these line on my face

getting clearer

Hiper Blossom: ¡YO-YO SUPREMO!

Brick: ¡ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES NO ME HAGAS REIR! (deteniendo su ataque y jalándolo para golpearla en su cara)

Hiper Bloosom: ¡AHHHHHH!

The past is gone

It went by, like dusk to dawn

Isn´t that the way

Everybody´s got their dues in the life to

Pay

Powered Buttercup: ¡BLOSSOM!

Butch: ¡PREOCUPATE POR TI MEJOR, BRUJA! (la sostiene de la pierna y a toda velocidad baja azotándola en el suelo)

Powered Buttercup: Pffs (escupiendo sangre),¡Canalla!

Butch: JEJEJEJEJEJE

Yeah,

I know nobody knows

Where it comes and where

It goes

Rolling Bubbles: ¿Por qué?...¿POR QUE?...¡NO TENIAMOS ALGO ESPECIAL!

Boomer: ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR, LLORONA!, ¿QUIEN QUISIERA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO TU?

(Se lanza hacia ella agarrándola del cabello y azotando su cara en su rodilla)

I know it´s everybody´s sin

You got to lose to know

How to win

Hyper Blossom: ¡TOMA ESTO BASTARDO! (soltándole un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder)

Brick: ¡asi!...¡ASI!...¡VAMOS PELEA ASI! (Lanzandose con una patada al estomago)…..¡ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO MUCHO!

¿?: Destrúyelas

Half my life´s in books´written

Pages

Lived and learned from fools and

from sages

Powered Buttercup: ¡A VER SI TE GUSTA ESTO, MALDITO HIJO DE #$%&/! (se sube encima de el después de embestirlo y lo comienza a golpear con toda sus fuerzas en la cara, pero Rolling Bubbles cae golpeándola en la espalda haciendo que le de un cabezazo Butch y se levante para darle una patada que las manda a volar juntas)

Butch: ¡QUE NO VES QUE ES MI PELEA MALDITO LUNATICO!

¿?: Mátalas

Boomer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

¿?: Acabalas

You Know it´s true

All the things come back

To you

Noticiero: Si nos acaban de sintonizar, es cierto lo que ven, las chicas están en problemas y nadie puede hacer algo para ayudarlas, la policía y el ejercito han sido destruidos por estos villanos los RRB los cuales han …..-BOOOOOMMMMMM-

Brick: Pura basura es lo que dicen nada más (bajando su mano al darle al helicóptero con una bola de energía)

Sing with me, sing for the

Year

Sing for the laughter, sing

For the tear

Gente: ¡DEJENLAS EN PAZ RUFIANES!-¡NO SEAN CRUELES CON ELLAS SON MUJERES!-¡NO TIENEN CORAZON MONSTRUOS!

Butch: ¡CALLENSE EL HOCICO DE UNA VES! (lanza una bola de energía hacia la gente destruyéndolas)

¿?: Acaba con todos

Sing with me, if it´s just for

Today

Maybe tomorrow, the good

Lord will take you away

Boomer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Lanza bolas de energía sin importar donde caigan, esta ¿llorando?)

¿?: No olvides por que estas aquí, cada uno de ustedes me pertenece

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the

Year

Sing for the laughter, sing

For the tear

Rolling Bubbles: De-de-detenganse *cof*cof*

Powered Buttercup: T.T ¡NO HAGAN ESO!

Hyper Blossom: ¡BRICKKKKKKKKKK!

Sing with me, if it´s just for

Today

Maybe tomorrow, the good

Lord will take you away

Birck: ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO CALLENSE LAS TRES!

Los RRB se lanzan hacia ellas aplastándolas y propinándoles mas golpes, pero es por la lluvia o están ¿llorando?

¿?: Extermínenlas

Dream on

Dream on dream on

Dream until your dreams

Come true

Brick arroja a un lado a Hyper Blosom, mientras Butch tiene a Powered Buttercup en el suelo con su pie en el pecho, Boomer solo tiene agarrada a Rolling Bubbles del cuello con ambas manos y apretando cada ves mas

Dream on

Dream on dream on

Dream until your dreams

Come true

Hyper Blossom: ¿Por qué Brick? (con la cara llena de sangre) dijiste que me …..ahhhhh (recibiendo una cachetada)

Brick: Silencio

Dream on,

Dream on,

Dream on, dream on

Powered Buttercup: ¡Eso es! *cof *cof* (tosiendo sangre)¡Hazme odiarte mas bastardo!

Butch: ¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACERTE! (haciendo los pisotones mas fuertes)

Dream On,

Dream on, Dream on

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rolling Bubbles: Bo-Bo-Bo aggggggg

Boomer: ¡Quiero escuchar ese tronido!

Sing with me, sing for the

Year

Sing for the laughter, sing

For the tear

Brick: Tus ultimas palabras (juntando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano)

¿?: Acabala

Hyper Blossom: Si (intentando mantenerse en pie)…..Yo si te

Sing with me, if it´s just for

Today

Maybe tomorrow, the good

Lord will take you away

Butch: ¡Dile adiós a este mundo! (levantando el pie hacia su cabeza)

Powered Buttercup: ¡LO UNICO QUE DIRE ES QUE ERES EL IDIOTA DEL CUAL YO!

¿?: No la escuches

Sing with me, sing for the

Year

Sing for the laughter, sing

For the tear

Rolling Bubbles: …y…t….a

Boomer: ¿Eh?

¿?: No dejes de apretar

Sing with me, if it´s just for

Today

Maybe tomorrow, the good

Lord will take you away

¿?: ¡ACABENLAS DE UNA VES!

Chicos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Una gran explosión sucede y cuando se disipa el humo, los presentes observan con horror que las chicas han dejado de moverse, las PPGZ han perdido, voltean a ver con odio a los RRB los cuales están tirados de rodillas frente el cuerpo de las chicas, ¿llorando?...o solo es la lluvia

Brick: ¡MALDICION!, ¡MALDICION!,¡MALDICIONNNNNNNNNN!

Butch: …

Boomer: T.T

¿?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Brick

**segunda parte, no se si lo llevo bien en fin disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: No me pretenecen los personajes aqui vertidos**

Redemption 2: Brick

Buenos días mundo, tenemos una hermosa mañana este día y no hay problemas en el mundo en que vivimos, todo esta perfecto, gracias a la ayuda constante de unos superhéroes misteriosos que en menos de 14 años han logrado proteger a todo el mundo sin ayuda alguna, nunca han sido entrevistados o algo parecido, solo los testimonios de la gente y oficiales de policía, marina, ejercito y de algún que otro presidente nos han dado informes de estos sucesos extraordinarios, cuando empezó esto solo había rumores, que después se volvieron noticias, ¿Quién podría olvidar el salvamento de ese avión en llamas?, o el frustrado intento de asesinato del presidente de E.U.A. o la constante ayuda que ofrecen a la comunidad sobre desastres naturales, aunque déjenme decirles, ya hay que darles un descanso a estos personajes, han hecho de este mundo un lugar mejor y hay que seguirles el ejemplo, si escuchan este mensaje, el mundo se los agradece pero ustedes deben de vivir otras vidas y pensar en su futuro, de aquí en adelante nosotros podremos arreglárnoslas por el camino que ustedes crearon para nosotros, sin contar las guerras que detuvieron, gracias…En otras noticias sobre la bolsa, las acc….

(Música de Roaring Tides)

EN algún lugar de las montañas, vemos a una señora de edad avanzada llevando agua sostenida por un palo para cargar ambos, aun asi para su edad es demasiado pesado para ella, al bajarlo nota que se acerca un joven de por lo menos 28 años que va por el mismo camino

¿?: Deje le ayudo

Anciana: Gracias joven, no muchos se detienen a apoyar a una señora como yo

¿?: No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia

Anciana: No vivo muy lejos si no le importa llevarla, este….aun no se su nombre

¿?: Akatsutsumi, señora, Brick Akatsutsumi

Anciana: Bueno Brick-san gracias

Ambos iban platicando plácidamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Brick iba vestido con ropas rasgadas, como si hubiera viajado durante algún largo tiempo, traía un pantalón negro con tenis blancos, una sudadera roja ya rota y su clásica gorra que llevaba, el cabello naranja era mas largo sostenida por una cinta ¿rosa?, además de que sus antiguos ojos rojos que daban temor y desesperación tan solo al verlo, ahora son muy aplacibles y cálidos además de tristes, como si trajera consigo un gran pecado, al llegar a la casa de la abuela

Abuela: ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí?, hará mucho frio y no creo que vayas a ir muy cerca

Brick: No rechazare la invitación, gracias, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, no pienso quedarme así de a gratis

Abuela: Bueno puedes partir la leña para el fuego, y así podrás darte un baño

Brick: De acuerdo

Mientras la abuela hacia la cena, Brick cortaba la leña mostrando su torso al descubierto, en el se notan muchas marcas y heridas, como si hubiera combatido por toda su vida y mas aun, en su mente aparecen imágenes que ya había olvidado y que no habían aparecido en un largo tiempo

¿?: Sabia que eres un caballero cuando te lo propones

Brick: ¿Eh?

Volteo a ver a todas direcciones al escuchar eso, pero no hayo nada y pensó que era su imaginación, después de cenar y de tomar un baño se acomoda en un rincón de la sala a dormir, a pesar de que la anciana señora le había ofreció un pequeño cuarto donde dormir, pero él le dijo que no había problema, quería quedarse junto al fuego un poco mas, a la media noche se despertó en sudor al tener unos sueños horribles

Brick: Ah….ah….ah….solo fue un sueño…

Toma la cinta rosa de su cabello provocando que se suelte y deje ver su larga cabellera, la mira como si significara todo para el

¿?: ¿Por qué aun la conservas?

Brick: Para no olvidar

¿?: ¿Olvidar que?

Brick: A alguien muy especial para mi

¿?: ¿No deseas olvidarme?

Brick: Jamás podría olvidarte Momoko

Una pequeña luz rosa estaba enfrente de el y desciende mostrando a una chica de cabellos naranjas de 14 años de edad que va vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y estaba descalza, se le acerca y toma su mano el cual traía el listón

Momoko: Deberías dejar de culparte por eso

Brick: No, fue mi culpa, por mí tu ya no estas aquí

Momoko: Si no me dejas ir, no podre descansar, olvida el pasado y crea una nueva vida, has ayudado este mundo más que nosotras

Brick: No…..este fue mi castigo por tal horrible acto, no solo a ti, sino a las demás personas y también a ellos….los que se aprovecharon de la situación

(Flashback)

La ciudad al enterarse que sus heroínas habían muerto fue un acto que los sumió en la tristeza, pero no todos estaban triste por eso, los villanos, ladrones, asesinos, violadores, y demás gente malvada hacia fiesta por lo sucedido, y bajo el mando de Mojo Jojo empezaron a saquear la ciudad y a reclamarla como la ciudad de Mojo (después de una larga deliberación le pusieron así), muchas personas fueron robadas, violadas, asesinadas y privadas de su libertad ya que según ellos requerían servidumbre, fue un año oscuro para la ciudad que el mundo nunca los fue a apoyar y ni siquiera intervinieron, solo dejaron que ocurriera al voltear a otro lado, ya que gracias a la ayuda económica de Himeko Shirogane les impedía actuar

1 año después, 7 horas antes de la celebración de la caída de la PPGZ

Las ruinas de una bella ciudad es lo que se ve ahora, aun hay edificios en llamas, gente pidiendo alimento para sus familias, y un sin fin de golpizas y violaciones por parte de villanos de poca monta, en una de esas calles estaba el club gangrena, un lugar de depravación donde obligaban a las chicas a desnudarse, entre ellas se encontraba la antigua secretaria del alcalde, la Ms Sara Bellum, la estrella de ese lugar, en otro lado no muy lejos de ahí, en lo alto de un edificio se encuentra un joven de 15 años de edad, con pantalón negro con tenis blancos, sudadera negra y su gorra roja, con su larga cabellera naranja y unos ojos rojos que daban temor tan solo verlos, miraba hacia el vacío, sin importarle nada, solo tenia su mirada perdida hacia abajo como si quisiera ¿suicidarse?

Brick: Mírenlos, disfrutando por algo que no hicieron, imbéciles, es que no tienen respeto por nada

Se queda en silencio

Brick: ¿Por qué me siento mal?, ¿no debería estar celebrando que por fin derrotamos a las odiosas?, ¿por qué me siento asi?

Se vuelve a quedar en silencio

Brick: Si no activo mis poderes, ¿moriré?, solo dejarme caer y si tengo suerte podre morir y pasarme el resto de la eternidad en el infierno que es el lugar donde pertenezco….

Birck se dispone a hacerlo cuando una voz le grita

¿?: ¿QUE HACES ESTUPIDO?, ¡DETENTE!

Al escuchar eso se agarra de la orilla con toda su fuerza y con mucho cuidado empieza a subir

Brick: ¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?, ¿UNO NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLO?, ¡VAMOS MUESTRATE COBARDE!

¿?: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI GROCERO!

Brick: ¡Esa voz!...¡IMPOSIBLE! O.O¡

¿?: Hasta que me reconoces

Brick: ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡ES MI IMAGINACION, TU YA ESTAS MUERTA!, ¡si eso es, ya me estoy volviendo loco!

¿?: Claro, ahora te haces el loco, hmpf, no ha pasado mucho y ya me olvidaste

Brick: ¡NO ME MOLESTES MOMOKO!, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Momoko: Arriba de ti AL voltear arriba ve una pequeña luz rosa que se le comienza a acercar y agrandarse, al ponerse enfrente de él y tomar formas de una chica de cabellos naranjas, con un vestido blanco y descalza, la misma Momoko alias Hyper Blossom que había muerto hace un año

Momoko: ¿Te ibas a suicidar por mi?, ¡que romántico!, mas bien idiota

Brick: ¡TU NO TIENES NADA QUE REPROCHARME!, ¡ADEMAS! ¿NO DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL CIELO O ALGO ASI?

Momoko: Si no hubieras tomado algo de mi, ya lo estaría

Brick: ¿No se a que te refieres?

Momoko: ¿Asi?, revisa tu bolsillo

Brick: No traigo nada solo pelusa, a menos que sea tuya te la regreso

Momoko: ¡HABLO DE MI LISTON, TARADO!, ¡EL LISTON QUE ME QUITASTE DESPUES DE ESE DIA!

Brick saca de su bolsillo un listón rosa a lo cual se lo muestra muy sonrojado, Momoko lo iba agarrar pero

Brick: No te lo voy a dar, es un trofeo para mí, si quieres puedes quedarte como un fantasma y andar penando por toda la eternidad

Momoko: Ni tu te crees eso

Brick: C-c-c-claro que si es cierto

Momoko se le acerca a la cara con una sonrisa y Brick se sonroja

Momoko: Se sincero

Brick: Entonces si ya lo sabes ¿para que me lo preguntas?

Momoko: Me gusta oírlo viniendo de ti

Brick: ….. No deseo olvidarte, ¿contenta?

Momoko: Pero debes, si no no podras quitarte ese dolor que estas cargando

Brick: Mira, ni yo se por qué cometí lo que cometí, y este dolor que cargo debe de ser el castigo por ese acto

Momoko: No debe de ser así

Brick: Mira te lo devolveré cuando sienta que ya pague por eso, así que por lo mientras tendrás que quedarte como estas

Momoko: ¿Quieres que siga a tu lado?, ¿quieres pagar tu crimen?

Brick: Si….lo que sea por ti

Momoko lo abraza por la espalda y le indica que mire hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el club Gangrena

Momoko: Si quieres pagar tu crimen, tendrás salvar el día antes de que termine, antes de que los villanos celebren su victoria sobre nosotras, tendrás que ser el héroe esta ves

Brick:….Dalo por echo

A pesar de que Mojo invito a todos a celebrar con el en la mansión del antiguo alcalde, hay quienes prefieren celebrarlo a su manera, en el centro nocturno de la banda gangrena donde hay alcohol y mujeres, además de la actuación estelar de la flamante Bellum, la cual ya le tocaba su turno, vestía su traje de secretaria con un a mascara, la cual le permitía llorar sin que lo notaran, nadie sabe cuantas cosa paso en el año, pero estaba atada con una cadena a lo cual sus movimientos eran casi dolorosos por las cadenas, las demás chicas la veian con tristeza, ya que ellas también habían pasado por lo mismo

Bandido 1: ¡MUCHA ROPA, CORAZON!

Villano 3: ¡VEN A TOMARME EL DICTADO!

Desde el balcón del lugar Ace mira su espectáculo triunfar y darle mas dinero

Weevil: Ganaremos mucho esta noche, Ace

Lunk: ,pffff,$$$$

Ivy: Las chicas tendrán que superar a la Bellum si quieren comer esta noche shhhhhh

Ace: No importa, no iban a celebrar esta noche ellas, si no nosotros, por fin algo nos salió bien después de que fueron destruidas esas entrometidas, asi que solo hay que celebrar

Banda: ¡SI!

Afuera

Chica: ¿Por favor no lo hagas?

Violador: ¿No?, yo puedo tenerte todo lo que quiera, pague por ti y pienso disfrutarlo

Chica: ¡Piedad! (echa un mar de lagrimas)

Violador: Eso es llora, pídele a alguien que te salve, diles a las muertas de las PPGZ que te salve, nadie esta aquí solo tu y yo

Brick: ¿Te olvidas de mi?

Violador: ¿Qué demo…?

No pudo seguir con la frase por que su cabeza estaba hundida en el pavimento, la chica estaba aterrada

Chica: ¡P-p-por favor, no me mates!...¡hare lo que sea por ti!

Brick: ¿Lo que sea?

Chica: Si, si

Brick: ¡Entonces escucha claramente!, toma tus cosas, esparce la palabra que se tienen que ir de la ciudad antes de la medianoche si es que no quieren sufrir lo mismo que estos perros

Chica: ¿I-i-irnos?, ¿A dónde?

De repente salió gente escondía encolerizada

Anciano: SI, ¿adonde? No tenemos nada, ustedes nos lo quitaron todos, tu y tus hermanos

Señor con sombero: ¡Por su culpa se llevaron a mi hija a ese lugar de mala muerte!

Señora: ¡Deberian de dejarnos tranquilos o matarnos de una vez!

Brick: Es su decisión, yo solo intento hacer algo

Chica: ¿Qué vas a intentar?

Brick: Purificare este lugar desde los cimientos, así que si no quieren quedar atrapado en eso ¡LARGUENSE AHORA MISMO!

Comienza a caminar en dirección al club y un señor le avienta una botella que pega en su cabeza, pero no reacciona y sigue caminando, la gente se anima y comienza a maldecirlo y arrojarle mas cosas

¿?: ¡BASTA!

Todos: ¿EH?

¿?: Hagan lo que dice por favor, ustedes no son asi, el solo quiere enmendar su error

Señora: Esa voz es de….

Señor: Hyper Blossom

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia el chico que le arrojaron las cosas, parecía no importarle que lo odiaran, aunque al escuchar la voz de su antigua heroína se calmaron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y correr la voz en silencio

Señor con sombrero: ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡SI QUIERES HACER LO CORRECTO, SALVA A MI HIJA Y A TODAS LAS QUE ESTAN AHÍ!

Brick sigue caminando y levanta su mano en señal de que lo haría, en la entrada del club estaba Big Boy custodiándola de que si no traían dinero no entrarían

Big Boy: ¿Cuánto traes?, No pasas y tu….adelante

Brick se abrió paso entre lo que hacían fila y se paro enfrente de Big Boy

Brick: Déjame pasar bola de cebo

Big Boy: ¿Cuánto traes?, es una fiesta privada sabes

Brick: Lo se (con una sonrisa maléfica) y te mostrare cuanto traigo

Bellum estaba tirada en el escenario siendo azotada por Ace al no querer hacer su numero

Ace: ¡LEVANTATE PERRA!, ¡ME ESTAS HACIENDO QUEDAR MAL FRENTE A MIS CLIENTES QUE VIENIERON A VERTE ATI!

Bellum: Prefiero que me mates a golpes que a seguir soportando esto AYYYYY

Ace: ¡SI ESO QUIERES TE COMPLACERE!

Cuando iba a continuar su castigo, de la puerta entra Big Boy todo golpeado a medio morir

Big Boy: J-e-e-efe, t-t-t-tr-a-a-e m-m-mu-c-cho c-c-con e-e-el

Big Boy cae ya muerto por la golpiza que recibió

Ace: ¡BIG BOY!, ¿QUIEN ES EL CADAVER QUE HIZO ESTO?

Brick entra por la puerta con una sonrisa y se sienta en el cuerpo de Big Boy

Brick: ¡Cielos!, ¿y pagan por ver a esa ramera verde de ahí parada?

Ace: ¿TU LO HICISTE MOCOSO?, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLO?

Brick: Muy fácil, primero lo agarre, después lo azote contra la pared, le di unas patadas, lo mande a volar al cielo y lo termine en el aire con su patética vida, sabes, ¿me sorprendió que aun pudiera caminar hacia aquí?

Ace: ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES TU O MOJO O CUALQUIERA, PERO EN MI CLUB SE ME RESPETA, A EL MUCHACHOS!

Se pararon todos los presentes para enfrentarse a el, (de seguro estaban ebrios o ponerse en contra de alguien que madreo a un gigantón pues no era normal)

Brick: Bien, ¡CHICAS ABAJO!

Las chicas obedecieron y solo se vio una estela roja pasar a mucha velocidad golpeando a cuanto villano, ladrón, violador, o espectador de esto pudo, los dejo a todos en el piso con moretones y las quijadas rotas, (me inspire en la película el Unico), ya solo quedaba Ace y el resto de su banda completamente asustados, Brick se acercó a donde estaban y se paro en el escenario, cerraron los ojos pero no paso nada, ya que se siguio hasta donde estaba Ms Bellum, con su fuerza rompe la cadena

Ms Bellum: ¿Por qué?

Brick: No espero que lo entienda y tampoco que me perdone por lo que hice, pero…. será mejor que se vayan de aquí, tómelas a todas y dejen la ciudad cuanto antes

Ms Bellum: ¿Nos ayudas?, pero

No termino la frase al ver atrás de el una cara conocida sonriendo

Ms Bellum: Ya veo, gracias… ¡CHICAS VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!

Chicas: ¡SI!

Todas comenzaron a correr hacia fuera y Ms Bellum antes de irse le da un golpe ahí en donde las arañas tejen su nido a Ace, lo cual lo tira y se sale, cuando la ultima ya salió del lugar Brick se dispone a salir también hasta la entrada

Ace: ¿CREES QUE VOY A OLVIDAR ESTO?, ¡LAS VOY A RECUPERAR A TODAS Y HARE QUE TE MATEN POR TRAICIONARNOS!

Brick (Blossom): ¿Y crees que te dejaremos salir de aquí con vida después de eso?

Ace: Esa voz

Weevil: ¡No puede ser!

Lunk: Pfpfpfpfpfpfppfpfp

Ivy: ¿No estaba muerta?

Brick junta una enorme bola de energía en su mano izquierda

Brick: ¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO Y DIGANLE AL DIABLO QUE PRONTO IRE PARA HAYA!

Banda: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-KAPLOMMMMMMM-

De la explosión sale Brick como si nada y mira que a su alrededor esta el señor del sombrero abrazando a su hija

Señor con sombrero: ¡GRACIAS! *Sniff* ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEVOLVERMELA!

Hija: ¡PAPA!

Brick: Váyanse de aquí cuanto antes, ya vieron que no estoy bromeando, háganlo de prisa

Gente: ¡Si!, ¡GRACIAS!

La gente se retira y Brick comienza a caminar hacia la mansión, a lo lejos se escuchan otras explosiones

Brick: Ustedes también ¿eh?, hagamos una bonita reunión familiar

Ms Bellum: Espera, ¿qué pasara después?, ¿piensan que morir arreglara el pecado que cometieron?, ¿es que acaso no consideran su vida un poco?

Brick (Blossom): No se preocupe Ms Bellum, estaremos bien

Ms Bellum comienza a llorar mientras ve a Brick seguir su camino, luego se levanta y junto a la demás gente se aleja de la ciudad

Momoko: ¿Crees que me haya visto?

Brick: Supongo

Momoko: ¿Ahora que?, ¿piensas matar a todos los de ahí?, ¿no estas llevando un poco lejos esto?

Brick: Soy un RRB, estas cosas son nuestro estilo, además se lo merecen

(Fin del Flashback)

El sol entra por las montañas y el joven Brick se despide de la señora y continua su camino, cuando ya se encuentra solo aparece una ves mas la esfera rosa y comienza Momoko a caminar a su lado

Momoko: Es una señora muy amable

Brick: Si

Momoko: Y ahora ¿a donde vas?

Brick: Vamos a ir a casa

Momoko: ¿A casa?

Brick: Si ya cumplí mi promesa de sentirme que ya pague por mis crimenes, así que ahora hay que volver

Momoko: ¿Tus hermanos harán lo mismo?

Brick: Si te apareciste ante mí después de estos años, supongo que a ellos también van para halla

Momoko: Esta bien si yo….

Brick: ¿Pasa algo?

Momoko: P-p-puedo ir del brazo contigo como antes (sonrojada)

Brick: No tienes que pedirlo, adelante

Momoko: Gracias

Al pasar un montañés junto a él, le vio la cara muy feliz al chico y con la mano en forma de haza, ¿de que estará tan feliz este joven y por qué parece que va junto a alguien?, je, nunca comprenderé a los jóvenes de hoy en día

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3: Butch

**Me agrada que sigan mi historia, (aunque parece que los que escriben M no les parece igual .) en fin como dije, prefiero que uno lea a que ninguno lo haga**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos, puede haber una que otra groceria**

Redemption: Butch

Esta mañana se encontró una banda de ladrones que aterrorizaba un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Texas, pero lo curioso de esto es, escuchen bien, se encontraron atadas y colgadas del asta bandera del centro del pueblo, ahora que estos bandidos han sido arrestados y puestos ante la justicia ya no tendrá que preocuparse mas la policía local, que ya no hallaba remedio para detenerlos, al querer entrevistar a los ladrones ni uno quiso declarar, a excepción de uno que se limito a decir que fue un demonio de ojos verdes, esto nos lleva a una conclusión, si es que ha prestado atención a los demás actos heroicos que realizo esta persona, salvar a la familia Robinson de un incendio en su casa en Michigan, la caída de la mafia rusa en las Vegas, ayudar a que se detuviera el peor incendio registrado en Yellowstone, entre otros, todos los testimonios fueron los mismos, una persona con ojos verdes los apoyo en los momentos que mas se necesitaba, aunque sin miedo a equivocarme yo digo que es uno de esos tres misteriosos héroes que se dedicaron a salvar al mundo durante estos 14 años, el pueblo de Townsville te lo agradece mucho, héroe misterioso….En otras noticias, hablando de la fecha que es muy curioso, se celebraran 14 años de la destrucción de la ciudad de ….

Butch: ¿Agradecerme?, solo me estaban estorbando cuando pase por ahí y como me molestaron les di un escarmiento

En una gasolinera alejada de todo punto civilizado, esta un joven de 28 años vestido de pantalones vaqueros con botas, una playera verde, con una chamarra negra, unos lentes oscuros que cubren sus ojos y un corte de cabello corto de los lados, algo largo de arriba y un poco de barba negros, al terminar de cargar se prepara a irse en su motocicleta (Harley Davidson), poniéndose una gorra (¿verde?), y continua su camino

Butch: Veamos, voy a ir hacia….. no lo se, tal ves regrese a la Vegas a divertirme o seguiré buscando a alguien para pelearme un rato…..que aburrido que este en paz el mundo…..o a lo mejor…

¿?: Te quitaras la gorra, me la darás y todos felices

Butch: Buen intento

¿?: ¡DAMELA AHORA!

Butch: Oblígame

¿?: Si pudiera lo haría, cretino

Butch: Entonces no molestes Kaoru, y dime algo mas ¿vas a subir o seguirás pegada a la moto volando?

Kaoru: Eso no te importa, animal

Butch se hace hacia la orilla y observa a la esfera verde que estaba a su lado tomar forma humana, era una chica de 14 años, de cuerpo atlético, que va con un vestido blanco y descalza

Butch: Olvidaba lo linda que eres con ese atuendo

Kaoru: Maldito pervertido, no se porque no me devuelves lo que es mio, así ya no estaría aquí y no tendría que usar esta cosa, ¡ASI QUE ENTREGAMELO!

Butch: Deja lo pienso….No, te ves mas femenina de esa forma y me agradas mas

Kaoru: Perro miserable, espero llegue un camión y te plaste, luego venga un perro y abuse de tu cadáver y después yo…

No pudo decir nada mas por que el la empezó a abrazar muy fuerte y con cariño

Butch: Te extrañe, verdecita

Kaoru: ¿P-p-por que t-t-tan s-s-sentimental ahora?

Butch: No nos hemos vuelto a ver desde hace 14 años, y se puede decir que yo…. Hasta rece para volver a verte, te imaginas a alguien como yo rezando

Kaoru: No te pongas meloso conmigo depravado, aun no se por qué acepte que tu y los otros idiotas estuvieran con nosotras por que nos dijeron que ya no iban a hacer maldades

Butch: Lo se, Brick nos dijo que haciendo esto, seriamos inmunes a su "ataque especial" con que nos derrotaban, y entonces podríamos ganar esta ves

Kaoru: No me lo recuerdes, cada vez que lo hacia me daban nauseas

Butch: Admítelo, deseabas besarme cada ves que lo hacías

Kaoru: Muérete violador de menores

Butch: Entonces, ¿subes o no?

Kaoru: De acuerdo, con suerte hare que te estrelles y te vayas directo al infierno

Al comenzar de nuevo su camino Butch empieza a recordar lo que sucedió hace 14 años

(Flashback)

6 horas antes de la celebración de la muerte de las PPGZ

En la zona comercial de lo que era ciudad Tokio (ahora llamada ciudad Mojo), se encuentra el coliseo, un lugar donde los mas fuertes se enfrentaban entre si, para el disfrute del gobernante Mojo Jojo, así como también enfrentamientos entre sus robots y personas rebeldes que se oponían al reinado de Mojo, en esta noche no hay espectáculo, solo esta un joven de 14 años vestido con un pantalón deportivo oscuro con tenis, una playera verde y su cabello oscuro cubre uno de sus ojos esmeraldas, se encuentra parado en medio de un montón de partes de robots

Butch: No son fuertes, ni siquiera intentan hacer algo productivo, ¿Por qué demonios no los hacen mas fuertes?

Aparece otro robot enfrente de el, listo para disparar pero una bola de energía le vuela la cabeza y cae

Butch: ¡ESTO NO ME SATISFACE!

Cae de rodillas y empieza a golpear el piso con fuerza, logrando que se agriete, maldiciendo a la vez

Butch: ¿POR QUE YA NO ESTAS AQUÍ?, ¿POR QUE TE DEJASTE DERROTAR TAN FACIL?, ¡YO DEBIA SER EL QUE CAYERA NO TU!

Al calmarse saca una gorra verde de su pantalón y se dispone a abandonar el lugar

¿?: ¡QUITATE ESA GORRA NO TE PERTENECE!

Butch: ¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?, ¡MUESTRATE!

Al no ver a nadie empieza a lanzar bolas de energía a cualquier mínimo ruido que escuchara

¿?: ¡No me diste, tarado!, ¡muy cerca!, ¡tu puntería apesta tanto como tu!, ¿cómo alguien tan malo puede ser mas malo?

Butch: ¡COBARDE!, ¡DAME LA CARA!

¿?: Olvídalo perdedor, alguien como tu no debería seguir existiendo, y pensar que te creí algo mas que un rival o un amigo

Butch: ¿Kaoru?

Voltea a ver hacia arriba al escuchar eso y observa una esfera verde que se acerca hacia el poniéndose enfrente, al tomar forma se nota a una chica de 14 años, de cuerpo atlético, que va con un vestido blanco y descalza, se quedaron viendo por un largo momento antes de volver a la realidad

Kaoru: ¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en la cara o solo eres tarado?

Butch: ¡NO!, ¡NO!, tu ya estas muerta, yo acabe contigo y además de todo ¿Por qué usas un vestido?

Kaoru: Yo no estaría aquí si no trajeras algo que me pertenece, imbécil, ladrón bueno para nada

Butch: ¡No deberías decirme así bruja!, ¿si quieres tu estúpida gorra aquí la…?

Intenta agarrar la gorra y arrojársela pero sus brazos no le responden y sus manos tampoco solo se queda sosteniéndola y se queda pensando

Kaoru: Vamos ¿que esperas?, no tengo toda la noche, dámela y así tu estarás tranquilo y yo también

Butch: No quiero

Kaoru: Déjate de payasadas y dámela para que pueda descansar

Butch: ¡NO QUIERO!, SI LO HAGO COMO PODRE VIVIR MI VIDA SI ES LO UNICO QUE SIGUE RECORDANDOME A TI

Ambos se quedan en silencio

Kaoru: Así que seguirás martirizándome mas, eres mas malvado de lo que creía cretino

Butch: Lo merezco

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Butch: Merezco cada palabra tuya y toda la rabia que tienes contra mi, así como todas las personas que destruí ese día junto contigo, toma tu gorra y descansa, así por lo menos habré echo algo bien en mi vida

Kaoru: Y asi tan simple, después de lo que dijiste ¿crees que ya estas absuelto de todo?

Butch: Si quieres tomar mi vida adelante, ¡mándame al infierno ahora mismo!

Kaoru cerró bien fuerte el puño y le iba a conectar un golpe, pero en ves de eso, solo lo abrazo

Kaoru: Olvídalo

Estuvieron un rato abrazados y al separarse le da una cachetada a Butch

Kaoru: ¿Dónde quedo tu coraje?, ese fuego con el cual peleabas contra mi, esas palabras con las que te me declaraste

Butch: Desaparecieron al darme cuenta de lo que hice, estuve encerrado al igual que mis hermanos sufriendo por ese acto, después salimos pero ya no era igual, ni siquiera nos intereso participar en lo que sucedió aquí, yo me la pasaba aquí en este lugar, peleando contra cualquier cosa que se me presentar, pero aun así no era suficiente, ninguno llegaba a tu nivel para asi poder sentirme mejor

Kaoru: Eres un idiota

Butch: Lo se

Kaoru: ¿Quieres sentirte mejor?, escucha atentamente, será lo único con lo cual rectificaras tu error

Butch: ¿De que trata?

Kaoru: Acepta tu responsabilidad y salva a la ciudad, antes de que estos cabrones celebren el día donde ya no puedo patearles el trasero

Butch: ¿Me estas retando?

Kaoru: Así es, ¿acaso tiene miedo?

Butch: Je, no aceptare que una belleza en falda como tu me diga miedoso

Kaoru: Grrrrr, así aparecí de acuerdo, no fue por elección propia

Butch: Ha, si claro

Jefe de asesinos: ¡Oye loco!, ¿con quien hablas?

Butch voltea a ver a tres sujetos que se le acercaban amenazadoramente

Butch: ¡Que te importa, pendejo!

Asesino 1: No le hables así al jefe

Asesino 2: Si, luego estarás pidiendo piedad de rodillas

Jefe de asesinos: habrás derrotado a los nuestros en este lugar, pero eso no quiere decir que lo dejaremos así como así

Asesino 1: ¡Pagaras caro la vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar con el señor Mojo!

Asesino 2: ¡Quiero escucharte gritar como un puerco!

Kaoru: ¡Qué molestos son!

Butch: Ni que lo digas, solo observa nena

Jefe de asesinos: Deja de hablar solo loco, o es que ¿estas diciendo tus plegarias?

Asesino 1: Acabemos con su locura

Asesino 2: ¡Llora Puerquito!

Se lanza uno de los asesinos con una espada , pero Butch esquiva su ataque haciéndose a un lado y lo sujeta del cuello y lo aprieta hasta que ya no se mueve para lanzarlo a las gradas

Jefe de Asesinos: ¡BASTARDO!

Asesino 1: ¡A VER QUE TE PARECE ESTO!

-Bang-bang-bang-

Dispara con un arma de fuego el cual ni una sola bala acierta al blanco, hasta que se le acaba la municion

Asesino 1: ¡Canalla, veras lo que es …!

-Crack-

Rápidamente Butch le da una patada en el cuello muy fuerte rompiéndoselo

Jefe de asesinos: ¿Cómo pudiste?

Butch: Y me lo dice alguien que mata por placer

Jefe de asesinos:¡Ahora veras! ¡FIUUUUUUU!

Aparece el resto del grupo cubriendo cada salida y apuntándole a Butch con armas de gran calibre y armas blancas

Jefe de asesinos: HEHEHEHEHE, ni siquiera tú puedes contra todos nosotros, puedes pedir clemencia pero no te va a servir de nada

Bucth: HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA

Jefe de asesinos: ¿De que te ríes bastardo?, en serio que estas loco, deja te sacamos de tu mise-ra-ble-v-v-v-v-v

El jefe como la bande se quedaron temblando de miedo al ver a Butch estar volando y con las manos alzadas sosteniendo una gran cantidad de energía

Jefe de asesinos: ¡ESPERA NO HAGAS LOCURAS, VAS A DESTRUIR TODO EL LUGAR CON ESO!

Butch(Buttercup): Creí que habías dicho que estábamos locos, bueno entonces, acabare con todos ustedes de una forma que un loco haría, ¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO HIJOS DE PUTA!

Asesinos: AHHHHHHHHHHH

-Kabommmmmm-

Es coliseo había desaparecido por completo, solo quedaba un cráter de donde salía un chico de cabellos oscuros sacudiéndose el polvo

Kaoru: Se lo tenían bien merecido

Butch se percato de otra presencia escondida y se acercó hacia donde estaba

Butch: ¡Oye tu!

Niño: ¡Por favor, no vi nada!, solo quería salir de la ciudad como me dijeron

Butch: ¿Quién te dijo eso?, ¡habla!

Niño: Se esta corriendo la vos por toda la ciudad sin que se den cuenta los guardias, pero nos vieron y tuvimos que correr, me separe y luego la explosión y usted

Butch: Tranquilízate, supongo que esa idea es del idiota de mi hermano, ¿qué planeara?, ¿sabes a donde se dirigía?

Keane: Yo lo se, pero no le hagas nada

Butch: ¿Y quien es usted?

Keane: Yo cuido a estos niños, y planeamos irnos de aquí cuanto antes, si quieres detenernos hazlo pero no sabrás hacia a donde se dirigía tu hermano, te lo diré cuando nos des espacio

Butch: Como si me interesara una señora y unos mocosos, desaparezcan de mi vista

Guardia real: ¡AHÍ ESTAN!

Guardia 1: ¡LOS TENEMOS A TODOS!

Guardia 2: ¡MUERTE A LOS QUE DESAFIAN A LORD MOJO!

Era la guardia real de mojo, quienes patrullan las calles en busca de rebeldes, así como derrocar a aquellos que lo desafiaran

Keane: Nos hallaron

Niña: Tengo miedo

Guardia real: Dispárales con el lanzacohetes, así aprenderán a no desafiar a Mojo

Guardia 3: ¡MUERAN PERROS!

Al disparar el cohete, la srita Keane cubre a los niños pero al no escuchar la explosión. Voltea y ve a Butch sostener el cohete hasta que se le acaba el combustible para después lanzarlo al vehículo donde venían

Guardia 2: ¡CUIDADO!

Guardia 5: ¡MALDICION!

-Bommmmmm-

El vehículo quedo hecho cenizas junto a sus ocupantes

Guardia real: Pide refuerzos

Guardia 1: ¡Solicitamos refuerzos para acabar con un sujeto!... ¡si ya me oíste un sujeto!

Guardia 4: ¿Avisamos a Lord Mojo?

Guardia real: ¿Estas loco?, nos mataría, podremos nosotros, traigan los robots también

Keane: ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿no que no te interesan una señora y unos mocosos?

Butch: Si asi es, pero me molestan mas estos tipos, váyanse ahora y si pueden llévense a mas gente con ustedes

Keane: …. Tu hermano se dirige a la mansión de Mojo, no creo que te vayas a perder…gracias

Butch(Buttercup): Despreocúpese Srita Keane, y buena suerte. ¡BASTARDOS, ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENEN!

Keane: Esa voz…..así que es cierto, ellas están con ellos, no vayas a morir, no seria justo para ella que murieras ahora, ¡vámonos niños!

Niños: ¡SI!

Mientras se alejan del lugar, Butch combate a loa guardia real y la comienza a destruir junto a los robots que trajeron con ellos, por primera ves en un año, el combate le estaba agradando, por que sentía que estaba combatiendo junto a Powered Buttercup

Butch: Brick, espero no te quedes con toda la diversión, apenas estoy calentando aquí….¡SI TIENEN ARMAS APRENDAN A USARLAS PENDEJOS!

Decía eso mientras atravesaba uno de los robots de Mojo para lanzar luego una bola de energía a un tanque de la guardia

(Fin del Flashback)

Seguían por el desierto la pareja verde hasta llegar a un barranco enorme

Kaoru: ¿QUE PIENSAS HACER LOCO BASTARDO?

Butch: Algo divertido

Kaoru: ¡NOS VAS A MATAR, MEJOR DICHO TE VAS A MATAR!

Butch: Mejor, así podre estar mas seguido junto a ti

Kaoru: ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECESSSSSSSS!

Solo se escucha a la moto caer y explotar, pero lo verdes estaban en el aire abrazándose uno al otro

Kaoru: ¡Suéltame desgraciado aprovechado!, yo puedo sola

Butch: Esta bien, no tienes que ponerte así

Kaoru: ¿Y ahora hacia a donde?

Butch: A casa

Kaoru: ….Esta bien pero será un largo camino, ¿cómo se te ocurrió atravesar el mundo y alejarte de nuestro hogar?

Butch: Me agrada viajar, y mientras estés a mi lado será más entretenido el viaje

Kaoru: (sonrojada) Cállate bastardo

Ambos comienzan a volar en dirección hacia la ciudad que los vio nacer a ambos, sin contar que alguien que sigue en las ruinas se ha percatado que se acercan los tres RRB

¿?: Así que los polluelos regresan al nido, bien pagaran caro lo que hicieron Muajajajajajajaja

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4:Boomer

**Una mas...antes de que lo acabe y empiece el otro que esperan tanto...no se si se les rompera el corazon como a mi cuando llegue al climax, disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen**

Rendemption: Boomer

¿?: Es un bonito día

¿?: Si, no recordaba que hubiera días así

¿?: Deberías de dejar de viajar y buscarte un lugar donde quedarte y establecerte

¿?: ¿Tu crees?

¿?: Claro, deberían de dejar de culparse y empezar una nueva vida, tener familia, un empleo, en si vivir tranquilos

¿?: No…nada de eso me devolverá lo que perdí

¿?: …..

¿?: ¡Papa!, ¡tío Boomer!, miren esta linda mariposa

¿?: Miyako, siempre buscando mascotas ¿no?

Miyako: Si, me agradan los animales

Boomer: Jejeje, Takaaki, tu hija siempre me levanta el ánimo

Takaaki: Si, no es un amor, ¡ven preciosa, siéntate aquí!

Miyako: Si, oye tío Boomer

Boomer: Hmmmm

Miyako: Siempre vistes gracioso

Boomer iba vestido con un pantalón azul acampanado con sandalias, un poncho estampado y un pedazo de tela azul en la cabeza

Boomer: Oye, y creí que siempre vestía a la moda jajaja (cargando a Miyako)

Miyako era una niña de 6 años, era hija de Takaaki, (el chico que se transformaba en lobo pero gracias a Boomer logro superar eso y vivir una vida normal) estaba vestida como Miyako solo que tenia el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran color miel

Boomer: Bueno hora de irme

Miyako: ¿Por qué?

Boomer: Tu tío tiene que hacer un largo viaje y seguir el consejo de tu padre

Takaaki: ¿No querras decir que…..?

Boomer: Asi es, es hora de volver a donde pertenezco

Despues de despedirse de la familia de Takaaki

Miyako: ¡Adios tío, vuelve pronto!

Boomer solo se limita a regresar su despedida sin decirle nada mas

Takaaki: Te acompañare un rato, vamos sube al auto

Boomer: Esta bien

Iban ya en la carretera , pero en silencio hasta que Takaaki rompió el silencio

Takaaki: Sabes que no debes hacerlo

Boomer: No, si debo

Takaaki: Después de todo lo que paso esa noche, ese día en que me sacaste de esa jaula, crees que ella permitiría que volvieras a sufrir

Boomer: Es…..doloroso, lo se, pero debo volver

Takaaki: Esta bien, pero debes prometerme algo, dile que la quise mucho cuando la vuelvas a ver

Boomer: No te preocupes, ella lo sabe

Boomer se queda mirando afuera de la ventanilla, mientras en la radio anuncian el 14° aniversario de la destrucción de la ciudad de Tokio, a lo cual comienza a recordar

(Flashback)

5 horas antes de la celebración de la muerte de las PPGZ

El parque se puede decir que es un sitio tranquilo en la noche, en esta noche mas que nada debido a la fiesta que da Lord Mojo, ya que ha presenciado un sin fin de crímenes, en medio del lago se encuentra un joven rubio, de ojos azules, pantalón negro, tenis y playera azul con rayas negras y en su mano sostiene un pedazo de tela azul, se encuentra mirando el fondo del lago, aunque hace algunos meses el lago estaba descuidado al igual que el parque, por la basura, cadáveres de asesinatos y demás cosas que estaban haciendo un horrible vista de lo que era antes, pero este joven decidió limpiarlo y declaro que nadie arruinaría este lugar, ¿nostalgia?, las pocas personas que se quedaron en la ciudad Mojo, venia a relajarse de todo lo que sucedía día a día, se puede decir que es un pedazo de paraíso en un infierno, pero esta noche solo se encuentra el, en medio del lago.

Boomer: Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, ¿te podría salvar?, ¿podría detener lo sucedido?

Se queda viendo una ves mas el fondo del lago

Boomer: Que fácil seria solo dejarme hundir a esperar, aunque eso tardaría mucho, pero el tiempo lo ocuparía en recordarte, mi pequeña conejita

Voltea a ver su mano con el pedazo de tela

Boomer: Lo único que tome de ti, debería dejarlo ir, creo que solo te hago daño, por lo menos con esto quedaremos a manos, ya que no debería siquiera pensar en ti

Empezó a descender pero algo lo detuvo

¿?: ¡No lo hagas!

Boomer: …

¿?: Crees que tu conejita te permitiría tal acto

Boomer: Solo me sonreiría y me diría que el sol sale cada día

¿?: Así siempre deberías de pensar, no quiero que sigas sufriendo

Boomer: Miyako, déjame ir, y así tu también descansarías

Miro hacia arriba de él y había una esfera de color azul el cual descendió hasta su altura, al tomar forma humana apareció una chica de 14 años de pelo amarillo, sus ojos eran azules y traía un vestido blanco con un cuerpo el cual no parecía de su edad, e iba descalza. Se le quedo mirando y lo abrazo pero el no respondía a su abrazo

Boomer: Deberías de dejarme hacerlo, a diferencia de mis hermanos yo se que hice algo mal hacia a ti, al tomar este pedazo de tela de tu traje, debí enterrarla junto contigo, y así no estarías aun aquí

6 meses atrás se presento la esfera azul mientras estaba aun angustiado y sin mejora alguna ya que había enfermado, lo ayudo a recuperarse y se puede decir que fue por eso que tomo la decisión de proteger el parque, ya que ese lugar era donde se habían dado su primer…..

Miyako: Aunque no hubieras echo eso, aun seguiría a tu lado, inclusive con tus hermanos ellas están ahí lo se, mientras ustedes sigan con ese sentimiento de culpa, no podremos irnos nunca de su lado

Boomer:…Entonces, ¿dime que debo hacer?

Miyako: Primero, quiero que dejes de estar triste

Boomer: Esta bien, aunque el solo echo de verte me alegra

Miyako: Me alegro,(Giggle), segundo hay algo que debes de hacer

Boomer: ¿Algo que hacer?

Miyako: Debes de ayudar a tus hermanos

Boomer: ¿Por qué?, ¿están en problemas?

Miyako: Van a detener la celebración de la muerte de nosotras

Boomer: Ya veo, pero con que motivo, ¿no lo entiendo?

Miyako de repente empezó a desvanecerse y gritar de dolor

Boomer: ¡MIYAKO!, ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?

Miyako: Los polvos… los polvos negros artificiales…. Debes detenerlos

Boomer: Comprendo….conociendo a mis hermanos se que harán, deberé ir yo también

Miyako: Si, pero antes debes de liberas a Taka-chan, no quiero que el quede en medio de todo esto

Boomer: No te preocupes, se a donde ir, te prometo que lo liberare

EL zoológico de la ciudad, era antes un lugar donde la gente iba a ver a sus animales favoritos, pero ahora solo hay refugiados encerrados (ya que los bandidos destrozaron la penitenciaria y utilizan el Zoo como su cárcel y además para burlarse de la gente y tratarla peor que un perro maltratado) en una jaula en especial se encuentra el Hombre lobo (Taka-chan), utilizo su forma para defender la ciudad, pero eran demasiados para el y lo encerraron, lo mataban de hambre así como darle choques eléctricos con la varas de los guardias

Guardia 1: ¡A ver perrito, aúlla!

Taka-chan: Grrrrrr

Guardia 2:¿Creo que tiene hambre?, a ver, ¿un huesito?

Taka-chan: Grawwwww

Guardia 1: Uyyyy, ya se enojo el perrito jajajajaja

Guardia 2: Pues ahora no comerás de nuevo estúpido toma

Le da con el bastón eléctrico en su cuerpo

Taka-chan: Aiee

Guardia 1: Jejeje, volvamos a las rondas

Radio: Chssssss…apoyen…chssssssss…..no podemos…..chsssss

Guardia 2: Chssss…repite, ¿qué pasa? Cambio…..chsssss

Radio: Chssss….es muy fuerte no podemos…..chssssss…no,no,no,¡NO!...chssssss

-Kabummmm-

Guardia 1: Eso fue en la entrada

Guardia 2: ¿Una fuga?

Guardia 1:Chsssss…¡TODOS,REPITO TODOS A SUS PUESTOS TENEMOS UNA FUGA!...chsssss

Radio:Chsss…¡YA ESTA EN EL SECTOR 3, ENVIEN REFUER…!Chssssss

-Bummmmmmm-

Guardia 2:¡Se-se-se-se esta acercando!

Guardia 1: Chssss…..¡REPORTEN MALDITA SEA!...chsssss…¡ALGUIEN HABLE!...chssssss

Radio: Chsssss…..¡ESTAN ESCAPANDOSE, LOS PRISIONEROS ESTAN ESCAPANDOSE, NO TENEMOS SUFICIENTE GENTE PARA CONTENERLOS!...chssssss…¡NO POR FAVOR, SOLO SEGUIA ORDENES, SUELTENME…AIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!...chsssssss

Ruidos de gritos de gente encolerizada se empezó a escuchar por todo el lugar, comenzaron los disparos pero era mas la gente que estaba encerrada que los guardias, ya estaba decidida la batalla

Guardia 2: ¿QUE HACEMOS?

Guardia 1: ¡DEBEMOS REAGRUPARNOS Y AVISAR A LORD MOJO PARA QUE ENVIE ROBOTS A APOYARNOS!, ¡ENVIA EL MENSAJE RAPIDO, ¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE? ENVIA-A-A-A-A

El guardia se quedo mudo al ver al rubio sostener por el cuello a su compañero y lanzarlo hacia una jaula, se acercó a el y se le quedo viendo, luego desvió su mirada al bastón de choques que tenia en las manos

Guardia 1: ¡NO ME ASUSTAS, MUERTE A LOS QUE DESAFIAN A MO…!

-Kabummmmmm-

Boomer: Odio que le tengan tanto respeto a ese mono miserable

Boomer, se empezó a acercar a la jaula de Taka-chan, a lo cual este reacciona de manera violenta, sabe quien es el, y sabe que fue lo que hizo

Boomer: Tranquilo, en un segundo te libero

Al abrir la jaula Taka-chan se le lanza encima mordiéndole el brazo con furia

Taka-chan: Grrrrrrrrrrrr…Rarrrrrrrr

¿?: ¡DETENTE!, ¡TAKA-CHAN!, ¡NO LO HAGAS!

El hombre lobo detiene su ataque y observa una esfera azul, que se acerca y toma la forma de la chica de 14 años que lo iba a visitar al hospital, Miyako

Miyako: ¡Yo se que no eres malo!, ¡por favor!, ¡el solo trata de ayudarte!, ¡por favor, Taka-chan!

Taka-chan deja de morder el brazo de Boomer que ya estaba sangrando, pero lo sigue mirando con furia

Boomer: Merezco todo tu odio contra mi, yo solo te traje dolor a ti y a ella, si no hubiera empezado a salir con ella, estaría contigo feliz y viva

Taka-chan comienza a volverse humano de nuevo y vuelve a ver a Boomer

Takaaki: ¡CREES QUE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA, HARA QUE LA GENTE OLVIDE LO QUE HICISTE, QUE TE PERDONE, ¿EH?, RESPONDEME!

Miyako: ¡TAKA-CHAN, BASTA!

Boomer: Nunca creí eso

Takaaki: ¿Qué?

Boomer: No hago esto por su aprobación, o que me perdonen, ni mis hermanos tampoco, hacemos esto solo por ellas, pueden odiarnos hasta cuando estemos muertos y nos pudramos en el infierno, pero algo si te diré, lo que hago es por ella y si ella es feliz con que tu sigas vivo entonces lo hare y esta herida que me hiciste es prueba de ello

Takaaki: Tanto la amabas que eres capaz de perder la vida solo por ella

Boomer: ….No hay tiempo que perder, debes de salir de aquí junto a esta gente, esta noche, ya que cuando el reloj marque las doce, esta ciudad desaparecerá del mapa

Takaaki: ¿Y ustedes que?, solo morirán con esta ciudad y eso fue todo

Boomer: No, hasta que este mundo sea un lugar de paz, continuaremos vivos y seguiremos peleando, solo así, podremos lograr que ellas descansen

Takaaki: …. ¿Entonces, piensan hacer eso?... quiero ver eso, así que mas te vale no morir aquí y me encuentres en las afueras, solo así creeré en tus palabras

Boomer: Y estas marcas que me dejaste serán prueba suficiente para que lo creas, ahora ve, sal rápido de aquí

Takaaki se fue junto a otro grupo de personas y Boomer quedo completamente solo en el lugar

Boomer: Este lugar, debe de desaparecer tambien

Empieza a juntar una gran cantidad de energía en su mano y lo concentra en su puño para hacer explotar el lugar con su golpe

-Kabummmmmmm-

Boomer empieza a elevarse y queda encima del lugar, mirando a su siguiente destino

Miyako: ¡Hay que detenerlos, si no lo hacemos, no solo pondrán en peligro sus vidas, sino el mundo tambien!

Boomer: Lo se, no permitiremos que regrese "Him", nunca mas volverá a vivir en este mundo lo juro

(Fin del flashback)

Takaaki: ¿Aun te duele?

Boomer: A veces

Takaaki: Lamento eso y decirte esas cosas, si ella confió en ti, yo debí hacer lo mismo

Boomer: No hiciste bien, ahora ya tienes una vida y debes proteger a mi sobrina

Takaaki: Lo hare

Ambos levantan sus brazos en señal de despedida de brazo con brazo, dejando ver la herida que aun estaba marcado en su brazo, luego pone en marcha el coche y se aleja, con Boomer despidiéndose con la mano, ve por el retrovisor y logra ver a una chica de coletas amarillas y ojos azules despidiéndose también, haciendo que suelte una lagrima

Miyako: Tiene una hija muy bonita

Boomer: Si, le queda bien tu nombre

Miyako: Es hora, tus hermanos llegaran también con ellas, no hay que hacerlos esperar

Boomer: Lo se, me dará gusto ver cuanto han cambiado, solo nos hemos visto unas veces en todo este tiempo

Miyako: A mi también me gustara verlas a ellas de nuevo, ¿crees que habrán cambiado?

Boomer: Jejejeje, no digas esas cosas

Miyako: Perdón, Tehee

Boomer: Vamos (extendiéndole la mano)

Miyako: Si (agarrando la mano)

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5: Memories of love Part 1

**Casi acabo, casi acabo, se me metio otra historia a la cabeza, no, debo terminar y empezar el otro, si no me vere muy cabreado toda la semana, cielos, por que se me ocurren estas cosas (PPGZ+DRAGONES+RRB+Historia interesante = a mi dolor de cabeza), debo concentrarme**

** Disclaimer: No me pertenezen los personajes aqui vertidos**

Redemption: Memories of love part 1

Momoko: Brick

Brick: ¿Hmmm?

Momoko: Llegamos a casa (le respondía una esfera rosa)

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad de Tokio, aunque ahora solo son restos de lo que era ciudad Tokio, solo hay ruinas de edificios, así como mucha vegetación y animales que lo habían habitado por 14 años, solo la gente que tenia parientes ahí y querían recordarlos iban y dejaban una pequeña ofrenda para luego retirarse, entre estos pocos visitantes se encontraba el antiguo RRB conocido como Brick Jojo, aunque ese nombre quedo olvidado hace mucho, ahora solo era un visitante al igual que los demás que no les tomaba mucho dejar una ofrenda, rezar por 5 minutos e irse a continuar con su vida, nadie se quedaba y Brick solamente se sentó en unas ruinas de un edificio a esperar un poco de privacidad para hacer lo que vino a hacer

Momoko: Todas estas personas, vienen a recordar a los que perdieron

Brick: Lo se…. Pero no puedo remediar lo que paso aunque lo intente

Momoko: Por favor, este día no te sientas culpable

Brick: Tratare, no te preocupes

Al mirar el cielo despejado comienza a recordar los días antes de que pasara la tragedia

-0-0-0-0-0-

Por la calle se dirigían tres chicos de 13 años, maldiciendo su mala suerte

Butch: ¡Nos volvieron a derrotar por tu culpa!

Boomer: ¿Mi culpa?, ¡fue la tuya por hacerlas enojar!

Brick: ¡Cállense tarados!, ¡Perdimos por que somos débiles ahora!

Después de que Him fuera exiliado al espacio, las cosas para los villanos ya no eran fáciles al no contar con los polvos negros, inclusive para los RRB que ya eran tan solo normales como cualquier humano

Butch: ¿Y que vamos a hacer?, quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, inclusive la policía nos mira con lastima por ya no ser un peligro para ellos

Boomer: ¡Ya cállate!, gritar tampoco resuelve nada

Brick: Vayamos a ver a Mojo, él dijo que resolvería la situación

Butch: ¿A mama?, pero si es mas patético que nosotros

Brick: No nos queda de otra vamos

Al dirigirse al hogar de Mojo, encuentran a un mono riéndose de su buena fortuna

Mojo: Muajajajaja, ¡LO ENCONTRE!, ¡TENGO LA SOLUCION!

Brick: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Butch: Si, ¿que hallaste?

Boomer: No nos dejes en suspenso

Mojo: Hijos míos, encontré una forma de devolvernos a la cima del éxito, con esto (mostrándoles un frasco con una partícula negra)

Butch: ¿EH?, ¿con una pelusa?

Mojo: ¡NO ES UNA PELUSA, IGNORANTE!, es un polvo oscuro que he creado

Brick: ¿Creaste un polvo negro?

Mojo: Así es, con mi intelecto superior solo era cuestión de tiempo

Boomer: Pero es muy pequeño, ¿como nos dará la fuerza de antes?

Mojo: Muy sencillo, estoy en proceso de crear suficientes polvos negros para darles poder y así derrotar a esas odiosas PPGZ, y si tenemos éxito, comenzare a reproducirlo en masa y entonces, gobernaremos el mundo

Brick: Genial, pues empieza a hacerlo y nosotros esperaremos

Butch: ¿Cuánto vamos a esperar?

Boomer: Hasta que usas tu cabeza, dinos Mojo

Mojo: Bueno yo…. Supongo que en….. un año

RRB: ¿QUE?, ¡UN AÑO!

Brick: ¡MONO ESTUPIDO!, ¿y que crees que haremos hasta entonces?

Butch: No pienso esperar un año, quiero derrotarlas ahora

Boomer: Sabia que no debíamos confiar en Mama

Mojo: ¡CALLENSE!, con los recursos que tengo es lo único que puedo hacer mientras ustedes pueden….no se…evitar…¡a si!, encontrar un modo de evitar que los encantos de las chicas los detengan

Brick: ¿Y como crees que podemos hacer eso?

Mojo: ¡A MI QUE ME PREGUNTAS!, ¡RESUELVANLO Y VUELVAN CUANDO TENGA LISTO LAS COSAS!

Los echa de la casa para continuar sin ninguna molestia el plan de un año

Boomer: ¿Y ahora que?

Butch: No lo se, piensen en algo

Brick: …. Lo tengo

Boomer-Butch: ¿Qué?

Brick: El plan que dijo Mojo, solo hay una manera de evitar ese ataque, recuerden que aunque tuvimos los polvos negros en nuestro poder perdimos por eso

Butch: Tienes razón

Boomer: ¿Entonces?

Brick: Sencillo, debemos de acercarnos a las chicas y acostumbrarnos a ellas

Butch: ¿ESTAS LOCO?, ¿YO JUNTO A ESA MANIATICA?

Boomer: No crees que es demasiado, no es que me oponga, o si, no se, ya no se lo que digo ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

Brick: ¡CALLENSE AMBOS!, si tienen un mejor plan, estoy oyendo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y sin mirarlo a los ojos

Brick: Bien, vayamos a buscarlas, donde hay problemas ellas siempre están

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Momoko: Brick…Brick…BRICK

Brick: Whoa, ¿Qué sucede?

Momoko: ¿En que piensas?, te quedaste un largo rato callado y no te movías

Brick: Recordaba

Momoko: ¿Cosas tristes?...sabes yo

Brick: No, no, todo lo contrario recordaba el día en que les pedimos ayuda para volvernos buenos, es mas sígueme

Momoko: ¿A dónde?

Brick: A donde todo lo nuestro comenzó a trabajar

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Enfrente del parque

Hyper Blossom: Eso les enseñara

Powered Buttercup: Si, eran muy débiles, ni valió el esfuerzo

Rolling Bubbles: Pero ahora tenemos la tarde libre, vamos a divertirnos

H-Blossom: Tienes razón, ¿A dónde deberíamos de ir?

P-Buttercup: Yo digo que vayamos a jugar soccer, o tal ves a ver la tele el campeonato de luchas

R-Bubbles: Vamos mejor de compras, te conseguiré unos hermosos vestidos para que te los pruebes

P-Buttercup: Olvídalo, no pienso hacer eso

H-Blossom: Mejor vamos a comer algo muy dulce, como un pastel o tal ves…..

Brick: Salen con nosotros, ¿no es mejor idea?

P-Buttercup: ¡Ustedes!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Butch: Tranquila verdecita, solo venimos a…..

No pudo terminar la frase por que P-Buttercup lo lanzo contra los basureros y seguía con ganas de más

R-Bubbles: Buttercup, ¡Detente!

Boomer: ¡Hagan algo, lo va a matar!

H-Blossom: Buttercup, ¡PARA!

P-Buttercup: ¡DI TUS ORACIONES!

Butch: ¡CON….AUGGGG…..GUSTO!, ¡ERES LINDA!

P-Buttercup: gastaste tu tiempo, ahora solo muere

H-Blossom: ¡AGARRALA BIEN!

R-Bubbles: ¡LA TENGO!

P-Buttercup: ¡SUELTENME, DEBE MORIR!

Brick: Tenias que abrir tu bocota ¿verdad?

Butch: Si…..pfssss…..estoy bien, gracias por preguntar

Boomer: No tienen remedio ambos

H-Blossom: ¿Y a que vinieron vagos?, auuuuuu, ¡agárrala bien!

R-Bubbles: Si, ustedes son malos, ayyyyyy, ¡me lastimas!

P-Buttercup: ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN, DEJENME MATARLOS!

Brick: Bueno antes de eso les pediremos una cosa

Butch: Enséñenos a ser

Boomer: Buenos chicos

PPGZ:…¿?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brick: HAHAHAHA, Hubieras visto tu cara, HAHAHAHA

Momoko: No le hayo la gracia, hmp

Brick: Tranquila, es solo que yo, no podía dejar de recordar eso

Momoko: No te había visto sonreír así desde hace mucho

Brick: Es cierto

La esfera rosa empezó a tomar forma humana revelando a una chica de 14 años de pelo largo anaranjado, con un hermoso vestido blanco e iba descalza

Momoko: Me agrada que te sientas feliz nuevamente

Brick: Bueno, es por que estas a mi lado

La sujeta de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo, la observa con detenimiento, no quiere perder ni la mas mínima parte de ella, juega un poco con su cabello, ella responde a su jugueteo y toma el listón rosa del cabello de Brick, dejando ver la larga cabellera del joven de 28 años, se miran fijamente y acercan sus labios empezando a soltar leves mordiscos entre ellos, para luego darse un beso largo y tierno, como había sucedido hace 15 años

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Momoko: ¿Ya vienes Brick?

Brick: Si, si, ¿porque tanta prisa?

Momoko y Brick hacia 6 meses que empezaron a salir juntos, aunque Boomer y Miyako salían desde no hace un mes de la petición de los chicos, Butch y Kaoru aun seguían peleando negando sus verdaderos sentimientos(o eso era lo que ellos creían), Momoko iba vestida con un suéter negro, un vestido completo rosa, unas pantimedias blancas con unos zapatos de tacón mediano, mientras Brick iba con una gabardina roja, una camisa blanca combinado con pantalón de vestir café y unos zapatos negros, además de no traer gorra esa ves (inclusive se corto el cabello), iban caminando por el parque donde comenzó todo

Momoko: ¿No es hermosa esta noche?

Brick: Si tu lo dices

Momoko: ¡Que poco romántico eres!

Brick: No seas así, es solo que…..este lugar fue donde yo…..

Momoko: No te entiendo

Brick: Te seré sincero, cuando les pedimos que nos enseñaran a ser buenos chicos, mentíamos

Momoko: Brick…..

Brick: Lo único que queríamos era evitar ser derrotados nuevamente por ustedes, así que ideamos juntarnos con ustedes para adquirir "inmunidad" a su ataque y así poder vencerlas

Momoko: ¿Y luego?, que te detuvo de seguir con tu plan

Brick: Tu….. fue un error hacer esto, es mas sigo pensando, ¿Por qué sigo contigo?, ¿no ya adquiri la "inmunidad"?, ¿no deberíamos dejar de estar juntos?

Momoko: Yo….no se que decir

Brick: Adelante, transfórmate y mándame a volar, destrózame, se que no merezco siquiera tu compasión

Momoko: Mírame

Brick: ¿Qué?

Momoko: Mírame a los ojos y vuélvelo a decir, dime que ya no quieres estar conmigo y entonces, todo esto termina

Brick y Momoko se quedan observando un largo tiempo, sin decirse nada hasta que

Brick: No puedo….no puedo hacerlo

Momoko: Brick se sincero contigo mismo, solo así podrás estar…

Brick callo a Momoko dándole un beso muy apasionado, no podía separarse de ella, quería estar con ella para siempre si fuera posible, y ese momento quedo muy marcado en la mente de ambos

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Momoko: Deberías de dejar eso antes de que te vean y digan que estas loco

Brick: Rosadita, ya estoy loco por ti, vamos, tengo que regresarte esto

Momoko: ¿Mi listón?, ¿estas seguro?

Brick: Si, antes tenia miedo pero ahora, se que es lo correcto

Momoko: Brick…..esta bien vamos a la colina, el último lugar de descanso para nosotras

Comenzaron a dejar el parque para dirigirse hacia una colina que quedaba en los límites de la ciudad, en donde estaba el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, en donde los chicos enterraron a las chicas hace 14 años

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of love Part 2

**Ya casi, ya casi, viene viene, el gran final de esta historia, (¿lo lograre?), o lo logro o muero en el intento, aunque creo que pasara lo segundo, esta algo corta en comparacion del otro creo, en fin no se me ocurrio mucho para ellos pero quedaran encantados, o si no dejo esta pistola aqui**

**Disclaimer: No me pertencen los PPGZ y los RRB**

Redemption: Memories de love part 2

El lugar es ideal para que los niños jueguen mientras los adultos atienden sus asuntos de conmemorar a los que perdieron hace 14 años, jugar un partido de Soccer siempre es ideal para lograr distraerse por lo menos un momento, inclusive para el joven rudo al cual le a caído el balón

Niño 1: ¿Nos podría pasar el balón?

Butch: ¡No!

Niño 2: ¿Por qué?

Niña: No sea malo

Butch: No, por que también quiero jugar, ¿qué les parece, me invitan?

Niños: ¡SI!

Butch juega con los niños, haciéndole recordar cierto partido que tuvo hace 15 años con la chica que era una amenaza para los demás

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tres meses después de que los chicos les pidieron que les enseñaran a hacer buenos

Kaoru: ¡Vamos equipo!, ¡demostrémosles a estos como se juega!

Equipo azul: ¡SI!

Butch: ¡Aplastemos a estos ineptos!

Equipo rojo: ¡YEAH!

Kaoru obligo a la fuerza a que entrara al equipo de soccer donde ella estaba, rápidamente por su destreza se volvió la mano derecha de Kaoru en los encuentros, eran buenos pero el único problema es que siempre competían entre ellos y se peleaban a cada rato, pero en los partidos importantes aplastaban a los equipos por marcadores que eran de miedo (30-0 ¿no es mucho?)

Butch: ¡Intenta quitármelo verdecita!

Kaoru: ¡Ya veras, te derrotare!

Parecían los protagonistas de los súper campeones por que se intentaban hacer siempre, robos, burlas, pases de fantasía, solo entre ellos, (lo cual tardaba siempre casi todo el partido)

Jugador azul 3: ¡No otra ves!

Jugador rojo 2: ¡Olvídenlo, me voy a casa!

Portero rojo: Bueno se darán cuenta más al rato que nos fuimos

Defensa azul: Nos vamos entrenador

Entrenador: ¡Si, váyanse con cuidado!, ¬¬¡, serán mis mejores jugadores pero son un dolor de cabeza, en fin me voy

Todos se fueron ese día, dejando a los verdes seguir jugando su juego de supremacía, hasta que se cansaron

Butch: ¡Demonios, no te vas a rendir!

Kaoru: ¡Contra ti, nunca!

Ambos::::::::::::

Butch: Lo hicimos otra ves, ¿verdad?

Kaoru: Eso parece

Butch: Bueno me voy a casa

Kaoru: Yo también

Al no poder a regresar a casa de Mojo, tuvieron que quedarse en la casa del profesor (según para tenerlos mas vigilados y analizarlos, para descubrir una forma de reproducir el mismo método de creación de los chicos)

Butch: ¡Deberías de tomar una ducha, apestas!

Kaoru: ¡A ti que te interesa, además tú no apestas a rosas precisamente!

Butch: ¡Un hombre siempre debe oler así siempre, en cambio tu siempre deberías ser mas femenina!

Kaoru: ¡Si claro para que estúpidos como tu siempre estén buscándome!

Aunque extrañamente desde que llego Butch nadie se atrevió a acercarse a Kaoru para invitarla a salir, ya que hay chicos que le gustaban a la ruda y se esfumaron

Butch: ¡Así siempre estarás sola, perdedora!

Kaoru: ¡Mira quien lo dice, ni las chicas se atreven ya a acercarte a ti, de seguro descubrieron como eras y se asustaron!

También extrañamente al principio atraía a las chicas por su forma de chico malo, pero dejaron luego de buscarle (¿hace falta decir porque?)

Butch: ¡Ja, al final solo seré el único queeeee….. no podrás derrotar! (frase faltante: estaría a tu lado ^^)

Kaoru: ¡Claro solo en tu mente, Looser!

Butch: ¡Nos vemos, vete por la sombra cariño!

Kaoru: ¡Y TU VETE POR LA CARRETERA PARA QUE TE ARROLLEN!

Butch: ¡YA QUISIERAS!

Kaoru: ¡SI SERAS…!

Una repentina lluvia los agarro desprevenidos a lo cual tuvieron que cubrirse al no traer más que el uniforme y se fueron a cubrir bajo un árbol

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Padres: ¡NIÑOS, VAMONOS!

Niño 1: ¡YA VAMOS!

Niño 2:¡Nos vemos, gracias fue divertido!

Madre: Te divertiste cariño

Niña: Si ^^

Madre: Gracias por cuidarlos joven….

Butch: Matsubara, señora, Butch Matsubara

Madre: ¿Matsubara?, creo haberlos conocido pero no recuerdo que tuvieran a alguien como tu, sino una hija que perdieron

Butch: Lo se, digamos que adopte su apellido en honor de ella

Madre: Ya veo, así que viniste a recordarla y rezar por su alma

Butch: Algo así…..

Niña: No te deprimas, de seguro ella esta observándote ahora como mis abuelos

Madre: Eres muy amable hija, en fin nos tenemos que ir, espero que lo que venga a hacer aquí sea de provecho y recuerde lo que le dijo mi hija

Butch: Lo hare, gracias

Al retirarse la señora con su hija, Butch recordó que la familia de Kaoru se sorprendió verlo una ves en sus viajes, y les pidió (insistió realmente) en que lo dejaran mantener el apellido de su familia, el padre de Kaoru comprendió el dolor que cargaba así que acepto dejarlo usarlo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una chica de ojos esmeraldas

Kaoru: Esa niña me recordó a mí, de seguro será una muy buena deportista

Butch: No le quieras arruinar la vida, siendo tan pequeña

Kaoru: ¡QUE DIJISTE ENGENDRO!

Butch: Ven te quiero mostrar algo

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La lluvia no cesaba y estaba haciendo más frio

Kaoru: ¡ACHISSSSS!, me voy a enfermar y hace frio

Butch: Toma (dándole su playera), esta mojada pero te cubrirá un poco mas

Kaoru: No tienes que hacer eso, además ¿POR QUE TE DESVISTES AQUÍ?

Butch: ¿Qué tiene?, Tengo una figura de miedo, na mas mira estos músculos

Kaoru: De-de-deja de ser exhibicionista (sonrojada)

Butch: Jajajaja…¡Achisssss!

Kaoru: Tarado también te vas a enfermar por hacer eso

Kaoru se acerca a Butch y se le pega al cuerpo, (una escena muy comprometedora O.O¡)

Butch: ¡OYE!, ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Kaoru: ¡Cállate!, no es que me guste pero por lo menos así ya no tendremos tanto frio los dos

Al principio se estaban asustando frente a esta situación (¿Y si los ven?, ¿y si sus padres la veían así?, ¿las chicas o los chicos que dirán?, pues si tiene muy buen cuerpo, ¿qué estoy diciendo?) pero comenzaron a perder ese miedo y sus mentes de pubertos los incito a tocarse un poco entre ellos

Kaoru: Lo siento….n-n-no quise tocar tu espalda

Butch: No hay problema….¡perdón no quise abrazarte….. pero te mojaras mas!

Kaoru: N-n-n-n-no hay problemas (¿Cuándo pasara la lluvia?, estoy comenzando a sentirme rara, incluso se me esta dificultando hablar bien, ¿solo es Butch, no?)

Butch: Creo que ya esta parando (la suerte se esta poniendo de mi lado, ¿no se cuanto mas resistiré?, Brick, cuando pase esto iré y te matare por tu idea)

El destino no siempre juega como quieres en estos asuntos (si lo sabré yo T.T), ya que se quedaron viendo ambos a los ojos, en sus ojos esmeraldas de ella y sus ojos azabache de el solo estaban ellos y nadie mas, sucedió algo que marco su día en algo mas que una amistad peligrosa (una relación peligrosa), ambos se dieron un beso con solo el cielo ya despejado como su testigo de ese echo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kaoru: ¿Este árbol es?

Butch: Exacto

Kaoru: Creí que había sido quemado o tumbado o algo parecido

Butch: Lo nuestro no puede ser destruido, ni con todo el poder del mundo

Kaoru: ¡Otra ves de meloso!, pero me alegra que recuerdes este lugar

Butch: Después de eso, solo nos veíamos a escondidas o peleábamos entre nosotros para disimular

Kaoru: Si, ¿aunque creo que ya sospechaban? (si no ¿para que el vestido en su cumpleaños y la lencería?)

Butch: He, si yo también lo creo (como celebro su cumpleaños junto a sus hermanos, estos le dieron de regalo una caja de condones)

Kaoru: Dejémonos de pensar en el pasado y vayamos a…

Butch se le acerco con cuidado para quedarse de frente a frente, sin ninguna manera de evitarlo, lo cual la puso muy roja

Kaoru: ¿Q-Q-Q-U-U-U-E-E-E HACES?

Cerro los ojos pero solo sintió que algo se poso en su cabeza

Kaoru: ¡Mi gorra!

Butch: Y que esperabas, ¿un beso?

Kaoru: HMP, ¿ni quien quisiera un beso tuyo?

Butch: Mírame a los ojos y dilo de nuevo, te reto

Kaoru: ¡Con gusto!, ¿NI QUIEN….quisiera…..darte…..un….beso?

No pudo resistir mas y le dio un beso igual al que se dieron ese día, un beso del mas sincero amor que se haya visto en francia (de lenguita O.o)

Butch: Creo que gane

Kaoru: Por primera ves en tu patética vida

Butch: Bueno vámonos, verdecita

Kaoru: No tientes tu suerte

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la colina donde se encontraba el laboratorio, el lugar donde los chicos enterraron a las chicas antes de partir por el mundo, donde terminaba el viaje para los RRB, no muy lejos en una pantalla de algún lugar de las ruinas

¿?: Eso es, con mi inteligencia y mi plan, los derrotare a todos juntos Muajajajajaja, vamos acérquense, mis hijos, acérquense a su final

Continuara…..


	7. Chapter 7: Memories of love Part 3

**No se salvo, en fin el climax a llegado, lo que paso en la noche antes de la celebracion de la muerte de las chicas sera revelado, y la temporada de D-Z se acerca**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen**

Redemption: Memories of love part 3

Un a colina que antes tenia un laboratorio en donde empezó todo, la leyenda de las PPGZ era donde se reunían, planeaban las estrategias para salvar la ciudad o encontrar la solución a un problema, el sitio indicado para que fuera la ultima morada de las chicas después de su deceso hace 14 años, la ultima parada de los RRB.

Adentro se encuentran las tumbas de las chicas y son visitadas por los que vienen a este día a homenajear a los que perdieron y además de rendir respeto a las chicas, afuera en unas rocas esta sentado un joven rubio, en posición del loto, esperando que la gente termine su homenaje en si, mientras hay una pequeña esfera azul jugando con unos conejitos

Miyako: *Pion*Pion*, lindos conejito

El conejo estaba viendo y oliendo la esfera azul para luego hacer lo mismo que ella, (jugar con sus orejas)

Miyako: ¡Awwww! Que lindo

El conejo siente que se van las persona y él también se aleja perdiéndose en un agujero

Miyako: ¡Adiós señor conejo!

La esfera azul empieza a tomar forma de la chica de coletas de color dorado, con su vestido blanco y sus pies descalzos, se acerca al joven Boomer que sigue meditando

Miyako: Oye Boomer, ¿viste a ese lindo conejito?

Boomer: ….

Miyako: ¿Boomer?

Boomer: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Miyako: Se quedo dormido, (gigle), es tan lindo cuando duerme

Se para la linda rubia y se acomoda en la espalda del joven, y empieza a mirar al hermoso cielo azul que había

Miyako: Me recuerda este día la primera vez que te me declaraste

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1 mes después de la propuesta de los RRB a las PPGZ

Boomer y Miyako van caminando por el parque para que el aprendiera lo que era ser un buen chico

Miyako: Déjame pensar…. ¿Que te enseñare hoy?

Boomer: (Por favor, no mas hacer juegos a los animales, eso fue vergonzoso)

Miyako: Ya se, podemos tener una linda cita

Boomer: ¿Cita?

Miyako: ¡Si! Un buen chico siempre debe de ser bueno con las chicas, así tendrás una linda novia que quedara complacida contigo

Boomer: (¿Se supone que eso es ser un buen chico?) esta bien que hay que hacer primero

Boomer y Miyako comenzaron su "cita", paseando de la mano, comiendo helados, jugando en los juegos del parque, y ya en la noche comenzaron a observa las estrellas para terminar bien el día

Miyako: ¡Que hermosa noche!

Boomer: Si, (no fue tan malo, pero….¿que es lo que estoy sintiendo esta ves?)

Miyako: Boomer, fue un divertido día estar contigo

Boomer: Lo mismo digo, pero no tenías que ver a tu novio en el hospital

Miyako: No, el no es mi novio

Boomer: Pero te ves tan feliz con el, que creí que terminarías pronto para que lo vieras

Miyako: No importa, el ya no me necesita

Takaaki (Taka-chan), era el primer amor de Miyako, pero la ultima ves que lo visito la hayo con otra chica, lo cual la decepciono y para distraerse le dedico mas tiempo al reforma miento de Boomer

Boomer: En fin vámonos, te podría dar un resfriado

Miyako: Esta bien, solo déjame admirar un poco mas este cielo

Boomer se le quedo mirando a Miyako y la cara de tristeza que tenia, posiblemente al recordar a Taka-chan, y por impulso la tomo de la mano

Miyako: ¿Qué sucede Boo…..?

La beso en los labios, no sabia que estaba haciendo, si era correcto o no, pero quiso hacerlo de todas formas, ya separados

Boomer: Lo siento no sé que me paso, si quieres puedes castigarme, estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias

Miyako: En serio (tocándose los labios)

Boomer: ¡SI! Pídeme lo que quieras

Miyako: …. Te…..te…¿te quedarías conmigo para siempre?

Boomer: ¿Eh?

Esta vez fue Miyako quien tomara la iniciativa, lo cual ambos estaban temerosos pero a la vez también estaban disfrutando el momento

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los dos rubios se quedaron durmiendo uno junto al otro, pero algo molestaba a Boomer, por que su cara mostraba señales de estar sudando, como si tuviera una pesadilla

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brick: Bien que piensan

Boomer: No se, después de esto como regresar a nuestra antigua vida

Butch: Ellas son lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida

Brick: Empezamos como sus enemigos y ahora somos sus novios, esto es ¿real?

Butch: Yo digo que sigamos como estamos, ya no podemos solamente decirles que ya no queremos estar con ellas, por que sabemos que no es cierto

Boomer: Yo no podría simplemente olvidarla, yo lo único que quiero hacer ahora es protegerla

Brick: Si, se lo que sientes y pienso de la misma forma que tu, Momoko….. entonces decidido

Butch: Hay que ir a ver a nuestra madre

Boomer: Vamos con Mojo

Ya había pasado un año en el cual se vencía y a completaba los suficientes polvos negros artificiales, para la destrucción de las PPGZ, pero los chicos al estar junto a ellas y reforzar sus sentimientos, no permitirían que nada les sucediera y para eso iban a ver a Mojo para detenerlo

En el escondite de Mojo Jojo

Mojo: Mis niños, volvieron ¿consiguieron lograr aprender una manera de detener su ataque?

Brick: Si sobre eso te queremos hablar

Mojo: Dejemos eso para después, vean y asómbrense con mi maravilloso trabajo

Mojo les enseña un envase grande lleno de los polvos negros que creo artificialmente a base de un residuo del original, los chicos no sabían que hacer, ¿atacarían a las chicas con esto?, ¿destruirían lo que ellos sentían por ellas?

Mojo: Bien, empecemos sin más tardar la fase final, ustedes destruyendo a las chicas Muajajajajaja

Brick: ¡ESCUCHA BIEN ESTO MOJO!, ¡DEBES DE DETENERTE AHORA MISMO!

Mojo: ¿QUE?

Butch: ¡NOSOTROS NO DEJAREMOS QUE LAS INTENTES LASTIMAR!

Mojo: ¿Qué mosca les pico?

Boomer: ¡NOSOTROS LAS AMAMOS Y NO DEJAREMOS QUE NADIE LAS LASTIME!

Mojo: Hmmmm, ya veo, los han engatusado y ahora los manipulan en contra mía

Brick: ¡Escucha bien!, nosotros elegimos esto, nadie nos esta diciendo que lo hagamos, es por decisión propia

Mojo: …..Entonces, esta bien lo acepto

Butch: ¿Qué?

Mojo: Digo que acepto lo que están diciendo, son mis hijos y solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes

Boomer: ¿En serio?

Mojo: Claro solo ayúdenme entonces a destruir esto antes de que alguien le de un mal uso

Brick: Nunca creímos que aceptaras tan fácil, gracias

Mojo: No hay de que, solo ayúdenme a cargarlo para guardarlo

Los chicos al tener un corazón ya noble, creyeron en las palabras de Mojo, lo cual fue su error mas grande

Mojo: ¡Oh, oh! Se esta cayendo cuidado

El frasco donde estaban los polvos negros artificiales empieza a cubrir a los chicos rápidamente

Brick: ¡MONO EMBUSTERO!

Butch: ¡NOS ENGAÑASTE, TE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA!

Boomer: ¡NO, MI CABEZA, SE ESTA…..!

RRB: ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Mojo: No se preocupen chicos, dejen que los polvos los regresen al buen camino, dejen que su corazón se vuelva a lo que era…..no, se volverán aun mejor Muajajajajajaja

Noticieros: (Si es verdad)…..(Como se confirma no hay duda alguna)…(RRB han comenzado un ataque)…. (El ejercito y la policía a sido destruida)….(Las chicas han aparecido)….(¿Podrán contra estos criminales?)

Hyper Blossom: ¡DETÉNGANSE!

Powered Buttercup: ¡BUTCH! ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?

Rolling Bubbles: ¡BOOMER, HAS QUE PAREN!

Los chicos se voltean a ver a las chicas, pero ya no eran los de antes

Brick: ¡Bienvenidas chicas!

Butch: ¡Este día será bueno para ustedes!

Boomer: ¡Ya no tendrán que preocuparse nunca más por volver a salvar esta ciudad!

RRB: ¡YA QUE ES SU FIN, MUERAN!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Boomer despierta completamente asustado y llorando, ese sueño que tenia, esas memorias que nunca fueron olvidadas a pesar de que no se habían presentado de nuevo, lo atormentaban una ves mas, pero unos cálidos brazos lo sostuvieron en su pecho de 14 años

Miyako: ¿Otra ves ese recuerdo verdad?

Boomer: Aun recuerdo…..¡oh dios!...como pude hacerlo

Miyako: Esta bien, estoy aquí a tu lado, no te preocupes

Boomer: Lo se, lo se, gracias

Miyako: Cuando te enfermaste y estuviste a punto de morir, fue a causa de este recuerdo, no quiero que sigas recordando cosas tristes

Boomer: Lo lamento, si no te hubieras aparecido en ese momento yo….

Miyako: No importa olvídalo, tu conejita esta aquí para cuidarte

Boomer: No, ya es tiempo, hay que ir mis hermanos llegaran en cualquier momento

Miyako: ….Esta bien vamos

Ambos empiezan a caminar hacia el interior de las ruinas del laboratorio y en medio de todo esto se encuentran tres lapidas con nombres de –Hyper Blossom-Powered Buttercup-Rolling Bubbles- Boomer se inca enfrente de la de Bubbles y empieza a orar, la esfera azul se posa encima de la lapida, luego se escuchan pasos y entra un pelirrojo de larga cabellera y ojos color sangre, se inca enfrente de la tumba de Blossom, la esfera rosada se posa encima de la lapida también, luego llega un pelinegro de ojos verde azabache haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos, se inca enfrente de la tumba de Buttercup, la esfera verde que lo acompañaba se posa en la lapida, los tres sacan las cosas que tenían guardadas de ellas, el listón, el pedazo de vestido y la gorra, lo colocan amablemente en las tumbas y vuelven a orar, las luces rosa, verde y azul comienzan a danzar encima de ellos para despues llegue una luz blanca la cual los acoge y desaparecen, todo había terminado y podían esta ves descansar en paz, los tres chicos salen de lugar con las cabezas agachadas mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y unas nubes amenasaban con llover en cualquier momento

Butch: Por fin descansan ¿verdad?

Boomer: Me duele, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellas, no es justo que sigan con nosotros

Brick: Entiendo….esta cerca…..gracias…..¡Chicos, al centro de las ruinas ahora!

Butch: Tan rápido

Boomer: No hay que hacerlo esperar

Los RRB comienzan a flotar y dirigirse rápidamente al centro de lo que era la ciudad antiguamente y se pusieron a esperar, fue solo como dos minutos y Brick rompió el silencio

Brick: ¿A QUE HORA VAS A APARECERTE?

¿?: ¿Sabían de mi?, creo que los estoy subestimando, y yo que quería darles una sorpresa

Butch: ¡NO ESTAMOS DE HUMOR PARA TUS JUEGOS SAL DE UNA VES!

¿?: ¿Por qué la prisa?, podemos charlar y contarnos historias sobre todo el tiempo que pasamos sin vernos

Boomer: ¡OLVIDALO, SOLO SABEMOS QUE ERES ALGUIEN DIFICIL DE ELIMINAR Y QUE ADEMAS INTENTA HACER EL MISMO TRUCO DOS VECES!

¿?: Que malos, yo su madre que los vio y protegió, además de que me dieron por muerto, solo quiere darles una bienvenida digna de los héroes de la tierra

Brick: ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ MOJO!

Mojo: Bien entonces dejemos la etiqueta para otro momento, ¡AUN SON LOS CHIQUILLOS MALCRIADOS QUE INTENTARON ASESINARME, PERO LO PAGARAN MUY CARO!

La tierra comenzó a temblar y del suelo empezó a salir un gigantesco robot, que no eran los típicos robot que sacaba Mojo, este era mas moderno, con mas tecnología y un diseño que tomaba forma de un animal (Gorila), media mas de tres metros y al pisar el suelo este retumbaba cada ves mas fuerte al acercarse a los chicos

Mojo: ¿Y BIEN?, ¿QUE LES PARECE? ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LOS VI FUE ESA NOCHE EN QUE USTEDES ESTROPEARON TODO, MATARON A TODOS Y DESTRUYERON MI PLAN DE SER ALGUIEN MAS PODEROSO QUE HIM MISMO, PERO ESTA VES VAN A PAGAR CARO LO QUE HICIERON!

Brick: ¡Inténtalo Mono apestoso!

Butch: ¿Aun olvidas que tenemos esta enfermedad que nos diste llamado poder?

Boomer: ¡Vas a caer!

RRB: ¡PAGARAS CARO LO QUE HICISTE!

El campo ya esta puesto, la pelea a iniciado y puede ser que nadie salga vivo de este enfrentamiento

Continuara…..


	8. Chapter 8: The end of darkness

**Tres dias, tres dias, me costo tres dias acompletarlo para que fuera de mi gusto y el suyo, me duele la cabeza, no sabia como terminar el relato sobre lo que paso 14 años antes de los sucesos de el otro capitulo, espero les guste y vere si puedo superarlo para el otro, tiene que ser mejor que esto.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos, y la cancion tampoco**

Redemption: The end of darkness

La mansión que era antes del antigua alcalde ahora pertenece a Lord Mojo Jojo (un titulo que se adjudico cuando tomaron posición de la ciudad los villanos), mantuvo un reinado de terror feudal y con ayuda de personajes clave mantuvo su mandato por un año, así que se celebra una fiesta que conmemora la caída de las PPGZ y el levantamiento de ciudad Mojo después de un año de mantenerse sin ser molestados por nadie

**-Y lo agarre del cuello hasta que trono**, presumía un asesino

**-Eso no es nada, mi ultima victima dio varias vueltas en el aire cuando le estallo la dinamita que le puse**, presumia otro

**-¡Miren!, ahí viene Lady Sedusa**, gritaba un ladrón de poca monta

**-Se ve muy sexi en ese vestido y deliciosa**, traía un vestido de gala muy escotado y con una abertura en la pierna de color rojo, además de unas joyas que complementaban su atuendo

**-Mira ahí viene la señorita Shirogane y su gata, si no estuviera de nuestro lado sus cosas serian mias**, decía una ladrona, Himeko iba vestida como toda una reina de algún país extranjero

**-¿Invitaron a Fuzzy?, con razón no vino la banda gangrena, si supiera que ellos tienen a Bellum, los mata aquí**, comentaba un drogadicto visitante del club de la banda, el venia vestido con su típica ropa a excepción de un corbatín

Todo el lugar estaba concurrido por los mas bajos ladrones asi como asesinos y demás malvados, pero todos estaban vestidos de etiqueta, ya que así lo requirió Mojo el cual se acercaba a atender a los invitados

**-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes**, les decía con cortesía Mojo

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a lanzar silbidos, como si fuera un presidente o alguien mas importante que nadie, ya que ellos piensan que gracias a el viven como les venga en gana

**-Cámara dos, bien, cámara tres, perfecto, nada se nos escapara de la vista, no quiero que nadie se robe algo de la casa de Lord Mojo, ***toc*toc*,** ¿tocan?**, decía el oficial a cargo de la seguridad

**-Dentro de una hora con 30 minutos se conmemorara el día mas satisfactorio para nosotros, el día en que fueron destruidas las PPGZ**, comenta Mojo

**-Si, que bueno que ya nadie nos detiene**, aclamaba un guardia cerca de los sirvientes, **¡Oye tu vuelve al traba…Gaaaaaahahh!**

**-Por favor déjenme terminar**, les pedía amablemente a los invitados,** recuerdo la primera ves que comenzó esto, estaba en mi jaula como un mono común y corriente, hasta ese día en que un rayo negro me golpeo y me formo como Mojo Jojo, fui uno de los primeros en enfrentármeles y que arruinaran siempre mis planes, después de que Him fuera derrotado éramos mas que inútiles contra ellas, inclusive mis propios hijos, hasta que se me dio la idea de formar algo que le di a mis muchachos y con eso terminaron a las chicas**, seguía diciendo Mojo

En el cuarto de control se ve que los guardias fueron derrotados (mas que derrotados), y solo se ve una figura de gorra sujetando por el cuello a un guardia real, lo suelta y observa desde el monitor llegar a otro individuo que acaba con los guardias de las puertas y otro que esta con los sirvientes, a lo cual desconecta todas las alarmas y cámaras del lugar sin que nadie de los demás se de cuenta

**-También recuerdo cuando tomamos la ciudad, estábamos organizados bajo mi mando al enojo de cualquier otro, pero me siguieron de todas formas y dominamos la ciudad, echamos al alcalde de su puesto y jejejeje, nadie mas lo volvió a ver, también hay que agradecer a estos individuos que vinieron el día de hoy (a excepción de la banda gangrena) que me ayudaron a mantener a los demás gobiernos fuera de aquí y demás héroes o policías que se creían mucho, me refiero a Sedusa, Fuzzy y Princesa, sin ellos no estaríamos aquí festejando el día de hoy**, señalaba a los tres que estaban sentados en las mesas principales y saludaban a aquellos que los homenajeaban

Como todos estaban atentos al discurso de Mojo, nadie presto atención que un sujeto rubio sacaba a los "sirvientes" en silencio del lugar y además de un tercer sujeto de cabellos oscuros acercándose a la mansión dejando ver atrás un camino de destrucción y muerte

**-Cuando Him llego nos prometió poder, un poder que anhelábamos y aceptamos unirnos a el pero nos traiciono, por eso perdió contra las chicas de una manera muy vergonzosa, mi genial idea llego cuando encontré una partícula de los polvos oscuros, esta partícula la guarde y analice, logre reproducirla para que fueran suficientes y poder dárselas a alguien para probarlas, esas personas eran mis niños, que no pudieron estar aquí el día de hoy, con ellas destruyeron a las PPGZ**, sonreía maliciosamente Mojo

Las tres figuras se reunían en el patio de la mansión y esperaban un momento para poder entrar

**-Ahora después de ese gran éxito, gracias al apoyo de la señorita Shirogane y sus laboratorios, aumente la reproducción de los polvos negros y así señores y señoras, les presento la oportunidad de ser tan poderosos como mis muchachos, **exclamaba Mojo mientras mostraba un gran tubo de contención con una gran cantidad de polvos oscuros artificiales en el

**-Whoa, ¿se imaginan ser tan poderoso?**, decía un ladrón

**-Fort Nox, será mio después de esto**, sonreía satisfactorio otro ladrón

**-Al fin tendré el respeto que merezco de mi grupo, **decía un asesino

**-Por supuesto mis colegas aquí presentes tendrán gratis la primera dosis de los polvos oscuros, el cual les suministre hace poco, los demás deberán pagar una cuota por obtenerla jejejejeje**, decía divertido Mojo mientras señalaba a Fuzzy, Sedusa y Princesa

**-¡Gracias a ustedes por adorarme y mantenerme como su princesa!, ¡así que síganme adorando como lo hacen!, **decía Himeko mas que halagada por tener por fin la atención que siempre había buscado

**-Soy la mas bella del lugar, y gracias a estos poderes que aumentan mi fuerza y belleza seré la mas bella del mundo**, decía Sedusa mientras les regalaba una coqueta postura y una sonrisa

**-Cuando sea aun mas fuerte, nadie se atreverá a tocar mis cosas, me oyeron ¡NADIE!**, decía Fuzzy levantando el puño

**-Bien, bien, mantengan la calma por favor, falta 50 minutos para que sean las doce y comience una nueva era para nosotros, así que salud, **decía Mojo levantando su copa en señal de brindar por el éxito

El tubo de contención comienza a vibrar sin que nadie lo note, ni siquiera Mojo que estaba mas cerca, ¿acaso ocurriría algo que ni Mojo se espera?, pero

**-¿Fiesta?, ¿acaso la muerte de alguien es motivo para celebrar?**, decía una de las tres figuras que se encontraban en la puerta al entrar

**-¿Quién es?, identifíquense**, decía apuntando su arma hacia los recién llegados uno de los guardias

**-Tranquilos, tranquilos todos, solo son los invitados de honor que nos hicieron el favor de venir ahora en esta noche, sin ellos no podríamos estar festejando**, decía señalando a los RRB

**-Así es, ustedes solo celebran algo que no hicieron y que no pudieron siquiera soñarlo**, decía Brick mientras caminaba al centro del evento

**-¿Como te atreves mocoso?**, decía un asesino de fama mundial sosteniendo su arma, pero dudo al ver que los guardias le apuntaban también

**-No importa que se enfaden, el tiene razón en esto, ellos son la causa de que estemos aquí ¿no es verdad chicos?**, decía Mojo haciendo alarde de su posición, lo cual aplaudieron con desgane a ese comentario pero sin dejarse notar

**-Dime algo madre, ¿eres feliz ahora con lo que has logrado?, **preguntaba Brick a Mojo

**-Por supuesto y después de esta noche, cuando el reloj marque las doce y pasen las campanadas seré el mono mas rico y poderoso de este mundo, gracias a que cree algo que ni el mismo Him no podría haber soñado**, señalaba el contenedor de los polvos negros artificiales

**-Nunca te preguntaste (Blossom/Brick), ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo?**, hablaba de una manera que sorprendió a los presentes Brick

**-(Buttercup/Butch)¿Cómo alguien como tu que no podía hacer un robot que no serbia bien?, tener la inteligencia necesaria para realizar algo de esta magnitud**, decía Butch mientras sus ojos resplandecían con mas color

**-(Bubbles/Boomer)¿Podría ser que solo fuiste utilizado una ves mas como en el pasado?**, al igual que Butch sus ojos brillaban mas intensamente asustando mas de a uno

**-No se por qué hablan tan raro, pero tienen razón que Him me utilizo pero ahora el no esta, ¡y yo soy el que manda aquí!**, decía enojado Mojo

Los presentes se sintieron incomodos y asustados con lo que estaba pasado, así que comenzaron a pararse e irse hacia la salida, pero Butch y Boomer les impedían el paso

**-(Buttercup/Butch) ¿A dónde creen que van?, ¿acaso se retiran tan pronto, ustedes que forman parte de esto?**, les preguntaba Butch con furia en sus palabras

**-(Bubbles/Boomer) Lastimaron a tanta gente sin demostrarles piedad o compasión, solo lo disfrutaban, ustedes son de lo peor**, les decía con tristeza en sus palabras Boomer

**-(Blossom/Brick) Pero ya no mas, este día se termina su año de terror y destrucción, **decía con determinación y furia Brick

**-¿SE ATREVEN A DESAFIARME?**, les preguntaba Mojo, **yo soy su padre y madre, yo los traje al mundo y los puedo retirar de el**, daba una señal a los guardias que los empezaron a rodear y saco un control que daba una señal al cuarto de control, pero nadie respondió a lo que Mojo se desespero, **¿DONDE ESTAN ESOS IMBECILES?**, se preguntaban

**-Tu soberbia me sorprende Mojo**, decía una esfera rosa que salía del cuerpo de Brick

**-Los chicos inutilizaron toda esa fuerza del cual estabas orgulloso**, decía una esfera de color verde que salía del cuerpo de Butch

**-Liberaron a aquellos que aprisionaron y les dieron esperanzas para que salieran de aquí**, decía una esfera azul que salió del cuerpo de Boomer

**-¿Y que van a hacer al respecto?**, decía Himeko transformada al enojarse y jalarle la cola a su gata

**-Ustedes ya no están aquí, ni siquiera nos pueden hacer daño**, decía Sedusa burlándose

**-No me arrebataran lo que es mio**, decía Fuzzy con sus puños levantados

**-No se como es que ustedes están aquí, ¿fantasmas? tal ves, pero no importa, tal ves estén utilizando a mis chicos para sus fines pero ya no mas, ellos me obedecen solo a mi, ¡DESTRÚYANLAS!**, les ordenaba Mojo a los RRB

**-Eso haremos madre**, decía Brick levantando la vista

**-Venimos a terminar con todo esto**, decía Boomer levantando su vista también

**-Espero se hayan arrepentido por algo de su inútil vida, ¡YA QUE ES LO ULTIMO QUE HARAN!**, decía Butch levantando la mirada y su puño envuelto en energía

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad

**-¡Vamos, rápido, no se queden atrás!**, decía la Ms Keane a la gente que seguía evacuando a la ciudad

**-¡Hay que salir cuanto antes de aquí, si no….!**, decía Miss Bellum a la gente, no quería saber que pasaría después

En dirección hacia donde iba la gente iban también dos personas de 10 años que iban juntas en el trayecto

**-¡Vamos Ken, deprisa!**, le decía Kuriko para apresurar a Ken

**-¡Espérame…no puedo correr tanto!, **decía Ken ya algo cansado por el trayecto, **(Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, suerte)**, pensaba en ese momento del encuentro que tuvieron hace un rato

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hace 2 horas atrás en el laboratorio de la ciudad, ahora esta en malas condiciones y muy descuidada, pero en medio de esto se encuentra el ultimo lugar de descanso de las chicas

**-Aun sigo sin creer que se hayan ido,** deja un ramo de flores a cada una de las tumbas,** sus familias siempre pensaron que se perdieron en la batalla que tuvieron los RRB y las PPGZ, no importaba cuanto buscaran, nunca las encontrarían**, lloraba desconsolado Ken

**-¿Pasa algo malo Ken?**, decía Kuriko que estaba atrás de el

**-Es que, lo perdimos todo hace un año, ellas no debieron confiar en ellos, ¡NUNCA DEBIERON!**, cerraba los puños con toda su fuerza Ken

**-Tu no lo sabias, nadie lo sabia, **setrataba de contener el llanto, **cuando la vi caer sentí que todo había terminado y busque a mi hermana, nunca la halle hasta que me dijiste la verdad, que era ella quien había caído, Blossom….mi hermana….inclusive tu perdiste a tu padre que trato de defender la ciudad con Dinamo, pero no fue suficiente…** después de decir esto se quedo callada

**-Solo quedamos tu y yo, sobrevivimos de alguna forma a los maltratos y demás cosas, inclusive tus padres… solo queda esperar a que termine todo ¿no?**, le dijo Ken a Kuriko mientras la abrazaba para consolarla

**-Y así será, pero no para ustedes**, respondía una figura que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos

**-¡TU!**, decía Ken muy sorprendido**, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A APARECERTE AQUÍ?**, reclamaba Ken con ojos de furia a esta persona, que era Brick

**-Yo puedo venir cuando quiera, ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá**, decía Brick sin detener su avance

Ken lleno de furia se lanza a tratar de golpear a Brick, pero el solo lo esquiva provocando que se caiga, llega hacia donde esta Kuriko pero no la voltea a ver y sigue hacia la tumba de Momoko

**-¡MALDITO, YA VERAS!**, gritaba Ken mientras se preparaba a lanzarse de nuevo

**-¡Detente Ken, no lo hagas!**, le suplicaba Kuriko mientras lo agarraba de la cintura

**-¡SUELTAME, TIENE QUE PAGAR! ¡ADEMAS YA NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDER!**, gritaba encolerizado Ken mientras se zafaba de Kuriko

**-¿Y que me dices de Kuriku?, si no estas con ella, ¿quién la cuidara?**, decía una voz la cual conocían muy bien Ken y Kuriko

_**(Nyan Nyan Final Attack)**_

_**Por favor alguien suavemente**_

_**Trace los contornos de este vacío**_

**-¿Momoko?**, decían ambos y esas palabras los tranquilizaron

Una esfera de luz rosa descendió enfrente de ellos, tomando forma de su hermana y amiga, una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas, eso los puso muy felices que se lanzaron a ella para abrazarla mientras lloraban de alegría

_**En mi pecho siento golpes como patadas,**_

_**Son palabras de un amor caído**_

**-Ya, ya, no deben llorar**, les decía Momoko mientras les daba un cariño en la cabeza, mientras Brick que no hacia caso a la escena se inca enfrente de la tumba de Momoko y reza una plegaria

**-Te extraño tanto hermana**, le decía Kuriko a Momoko

**-¿Pero como es posible, esto?**, decía Ken, para luego ver que hacia Brick, **¿Qué es lo que hace?**

**-Esta pidiendo por mi, por todos aquellos que cayeron, por ustedes y las personas de afuera, ya que el día de hoy antes de que suenen las doce campanadas hará algo que será muy….**, decía Momoko a Ken y Kuriko, pero no lograban comprender eso

_**Pero no es tan problemático, **_

_**Aun no hay una respuesta**_

**-Pero, ¡EL ACABO CONTIGO Y LAS DEMAS JUNTO A SUS HERMANOS!, ¡CREE QUE AL HACER ESO SERA ABSUELTO DE LO QUE COMETIO!**, reclamaba Ken

**-No, y el lo sabe, su corazón….aunque no lo creas esta sufriendo….un sufrimiento que esta desde el día que el y sus hermanos nos hicieron, es por eso**, se para y camina hasta la espalda de Brick y lo abraza**, que lo que hará esta noche será el fin de todo esto, el fin de esta ciudad hundida en la oscuridad**, después se vuelve a transformar en una esfera rosa y se separa un poco de Brick

**-Deben irse de aquí**, les decía mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la salida Brick

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es lo que haras?**, preguntaba extrañada y melancólica Kuriko

_**Crucificado por el cruel destino,**_

_**La estrella del Norte se quema**_

_**Yo te aleje de mi**_

_**Y solo eras una imagen borrosa**_

_**Pero todavía, sigo amándote….**_

_**(…..cuando te ríes dulcemente) **_

**-Acabara todo, esta ciudad será destruida desde el centro del corazón marchito….Kuriko…..tu sabes cuanto quise a tu hermana mas que nadie….asi que, por favor…..vayanse, en las afueras se encuentran personas que los ayudaran, personas que conocieron bien a las chicas, ellas los ayudaran a ambos**, eran las palabras que decía Brick mientras se volvía a dirigir a su objetivo principal y dejarlos atrás

**-Por favor háganle caso y Ken, cuida mucho a mi hermana**, decía la esfera rosa que se dirigía a alcanzar a Brick

_**Yo te aleje de mi**_

_**Y solo eras una imagen borrosa**_

_**Pero todavía, sigo amándote….**_

…_**..cuando te ríes dulcemente**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡Por aquí!**, decía alzando la mano Miss Bellum

**-¡Miss Bellum, me alegra que este bien!**, respondía Ken alegre

**-Me alegro de verte también Ken, y tu debes ser la hermana de Momoko, **decía alegremente Bellum de que se encontraran a salvo

_**En los labios la sinfonía….**_

_**Sobre la galaxia la armonía….**_

**-Asi es, gusta en conocerla**, respondía Kuriko amablemente

**-Creo que fueron los últimos**, decía Ms Keane mientras se acercaba a ellos

**-Si, pronto será medianoche**, respondía Bellum

_**El milagro del amor**_

_**(El milagro del amor)**_

_**Cruza el arcoíris**_

_**(Cruza el arcoíris) **_

Una gran explosión se escucho y una columna de humo se divisaba en el horizonte

**-Comenzaron, hay que irnos de aquí**, decía Ms Keane mientras reunía a los demás para marcharse

**-¡No se separen de mi!**, les ordenaba a Kuriko y Ken, Miss Bellum mientras los tomaba del brazo y se alejaba con ellos

_**Llegara hasta a ti, **_

_**Seguramente llegara**_

**-(Buena suerte chicos)**, pasaba por los pensamientos de Ms Keane y Miss Bellum mientras se iban

_**Llegara hasta a ti, **_

_**Seguramente llegara**_

**-(Adios Brick, y se…..que amaste mucho a mi hermana para hacerle eso)**, pensaba Kuriko mientras soltaba una lagrima para ya no voltear mas hacia atrás

_**Chica debes ser valiente…..**_

(La mejor parte)

Los chicos comenzaron a lanzar varias bolas de energía a sus adversarios que eran princesa, Sedusa y Fuzzy, los demás solo eran hechos polvos a no esquivar los ataques y otros se quedaban gravemente heridos

**-¡Por favor..aggg…me desangro!**

**-¡No puedo ver me quede ciego!**

**-¡No quiero morir, no de esta forma!**

**-¡Oh dios, Oh dios, sálvame!**

Gritaban los sobrevivientes al primer ataque pero no eran escuchados por nadie, la pelea entre ellos se volvía mas intensa

**-¡A VER QUE TE PARECE ESTO!**, le gritaba princesa mientras le disparaba a Brick varias esferas de energía, **¡ESTO ES SOLO UN POCO DE LO QUE TENGO PARA TI, GRACIAS A QUE MOJO NOS POTENCIO COMO USTEDES, MUERE!**

**-¡ESTUPIDA PUTA, SI CREES QUE CON ESO ME VAS A DERROTAR ERES MAS PENDEJA DE LO QUE YA ESTABAS!**, gritaba con enojo Brick mientras esquivaba cada ataque de princesa y detener su ultima bola de energía

_**Dirigiéndome alrededor de las estrellas, **_

_**Justo en el medio mundo**_

_Cuando estornudas las mariposas aletean salvajemente en alguna parte del bosque _

**-¡TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR MIS COSAS!**, gritaba Fuzzy mientras agarraba un edificio y se lo lanzaba a Butch

**-¡PENDEJO, TIENES PODER Y NO SABES COMO USARLA!, pero no te preocupes ¡TE LIBERARE DE ESA CARGA QUE LLAMAS CEREBRO!**, LE DECIA Butch mientras destruia por completo el edifico con sus manos

_**La llave de la puerta que proteges; no es genuina**_

_**Aunque sea una historia embarazosa**_

**-¡VAMOS, DEJA TE SACO DE TU MISERIA CARIÑO, Y DELEITATE CON MI BELLEZA!**, gritaba Sedusa mientras se cambiaba a su ropa habitual y lanzaba sus cabellos para agarrar a Boomer

**-¡ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER, PATETICO!**, decía Boomer mientras esquivaba con gran facilidad el ataque de Sedusa

_**El león será fuerte**_

Mojo solo observaba sin haber sufrido algún daño junto al contenedor y temblaba de miedo al estar viendo esta demostración de poder por parte de ambos contrincantes

**-Soy…..el mejor….genio…..del MUNDO**, gritaba con euforia mientras la batalla continuaba

_**¡Yo quiero sobrevivir!**_

_**¡Yo quiero sobrevivir!**_

_**¡Y quiero seguir viviendo!**_

Mientras Seduza lanza sus cabellos y se transforma en Bubbles haciendo que Boomer deje de esquivar

**-¿Cómo pudiste acabar conmigo Boomer?**, utilizaba su cambio para dejarlo con la guardia baja y lo atrapa, pero

**-¿COMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI?**, decía enojado Boomer que comenzó a girar violentamente llevándose a Seduza entre los giros

_**Por la guía de las constelaciones, **_

_**nuestras miradas se encontraron**_

**-¿QUE HACES? ¡DEJAME IR! ¡AHHHHHHH!**, gritaba de dolor Seduza al ser lanzada hacia un baño publico de agua termales, al caer en el agua toda adolorida y lastimada se levanta pero ya no era Seduza

_**¡Yo quiero sobrevivir! me siento perdida sin saber que hacer**_

_**Y me marchito en un destello**_

**-P-p-por fin…..soy yo…de nuevo**, decía Annie, la cual al ser alcanzada por un rayo negro al maquillarse se transformaba en Seduza, **pero lo que hice…..todas esas personas…Oh dios….**

Boomer bajo hasta donde estaba ella y se quedo parado enfrente de Annie que lloraba desconsoladamente por lo que hizo como Seduza

_**Hasta que demuestre que voy en serio…**_

**-¿Terminaste?**, le preguntaba Boomer a Annie sin intenciones de parar el combate a pesar de que ya no era Sedusa

**-Si…..hazlo….y gracias por ayudarme a hacer yo de nuevo, inclusive perdí a mi amor Jason, ya no tengo mas por que vivir**, le decía sonriendo mirando al cielo, luego solo se escucho una gran explosión del lugar y Annie pudo descansar por fin

_**¡Yo no voy a descansar!**_

**-¡PROBARAS MIS PUÑOS, MALDITO!, **gritaba un encolerizado Fuzzy que soltaba golpes a lo loco, y cada ves destruía mas la ciudad

_**No voy a descansar**_

_**No voy a descansar**_

**-¡YA ME ESTABAS ABURRIENDO IMBECIL! ¡PELEA CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS!**, respondía Butch a la agresión de Fuzzy conectando sus puños con los suyos y parándolos a una gran velocidad

Su combate se estaba extendiendo, y destruían cada ves mas el lugar, pero ni uno conectaba un golpe decisivo y paraban cada uno de sus golpes

_**(Ya no estoy sola aquí)**_

_**¡Yo quiero sobrevivir!, estoy bien aunque **_

_**Este al aborde del abismo, por que te amo**_

**-¡MUERE!**, gritaba Fuzzy y lanzaba un golpe al cuerpo de Butch el cual esquiva y falla, dándole un segundo de ventaja a su adversario

**-¡EL UNICO QUE MORIRA HOY ERES TU!**, GRITABA Butch conectando un poderoso golpe a Fuzzy en el estomago, obligándolo a caer de rodillas y vomitando

_**Por la guía de las constelaciones**_

Butch se acerca hacia Fuzzy levantando su pie y con una gran fuerza aplasta la cabeza de Fuzzy

_**Ya no estoy sola aquí**_

_**Ahora que estas junto a mí**_

**-¡MALDITOS LOCOS ASESINOS!, es que acaso solo eso saben hacer, primero las PPGZ y ahora nosotros, vaya si son unos malditos**, decía con burla princesa que lanzaba mas bolas de energía a Brick que impactaban en el

_**¡Yo quiero sobrevivir! me siento perdida sin saber que hacer**_

_**Y me marchito en un destello**_

**-Si, lo admito**, le dice Brick mientras se disipa el humo de las explosiones, **pero por lo menos nosotros sabemos que estamos mal**, se lanza a princesa que sigue sin detenerse de lanzarle bolas de energía

_**Hasta que demuestre que voy en serio, **_

_**Yo….**_

**-¡SON SOLO UNOS PEND….UGGGGGG!**, princesa deja de hablar por tener la mano de Brick en su cara, y comienza a cargarse de energía**, uhhhhhfufufufuu**

…_**no voy a descansar**_

**-Hablas demasiado**, decía Brick

Explota princesa a causa de la energía expedida por la mano de Brick, se des transformo en Himeko, y solo arroja su cadáver muy lejos sin importarle mas a Brick, comienza a acercarse a la mansión destruida junto a sus hermanos, Mojo comenzaba a sudar en frio pero se mantenía en pie junto al contenedor

_**Yo soy tu conejito negro**_

_**Una estrepitosa bandera sexi**_

**-…Así que….terminaremos de esta forma**, decía Mojo conteniendo su miedo**, yo les di un techo, comida, un propósito y así me lo pagan ingratos**

**-Tienes razón**, le decía Brick mientras se elevaba arriba del lugar cuando se escuchaba la primera campanada de la media noche

_**Si te muestro la línea de mis caderas **_

_**es peligroso**_

_**Zambúllete**_

_**Zambúllete en mi escote-A mi señal zambúllete en mi escot….**_

**-Esto acabara antes de que se oigan las doce campanadas**, se eleva Boomer junto a Brick a la tercera campanada

_**Corazón puro, ven y viola **_

_**mi piel expuesta**_

_**Hasta el punto en que no puedas renacer **_

**-Sabes mejor que nadie Mojo, que has fracasado, tus compañeros, tus fieles sirvientes todo se ha terminado para ti**, decía Butch mientras se reunía con sus hermanos a la quinta campanada

_**Si lucho por un beso,**_

_**Lucho intensamente**_

_**El ángel esta llorando, ¡Cuidado!**_

_**Es un demonio**_

**-¿CREEN QUE AL ACABAR CONMIGO TERMINARAN CON TODO ESTO?, ¡EL MUNDO ESTA CORROIDO POR LA MALDAD, NO PODRAN ACABARLA SI NO SE UNEN A MI Y JUNTOS DOMINEMOS EL MUNDO PARA QUE ESO OCURRA!,** Gritaba Mojo tratando de convencerlos

**-Me sorprende que por primera ves en tu vida dices cosas coherentes**, levanta el brazo Brick al decir esto

_**Demasiado inocente e ingenua al 1000%**_

_**Naturalmente desafiante al 1000%**_

_**Estoy indefensa en mi interior**_

**-Nosotros entonces haremos que la maldad sea extinta en esta tierra**, levanta su mano Butch al igual que Brick

**-Solo así sentiremos que logramos hacer algo de lo cual estarán orgullosas ellas**, levanta su mano junto a sus hermanos y comienzan a formar una bola de energía que se va agrandando

_**¡Tu iluminas mi vida y me das una razón para vivir!**_

_**Un agradable sentimiento esencial al 1000%**_

_**Cuan ambiguo es el límite de 1000%**_

La bola comienza a notarse mas por la ciudad, y aquellos que no habían ido o no sabían lo que pasaba (ladrones, asesinos, violadores, golpeadores, pandilleros y cualquier paria humana), estaban observando su final como si en realidad se tratara de un espectáculo

_**Por que la alegría privada es reversible**_

_**Y sin embargo es lo mismo…**_

Las tres esferas de colores rosa, verde y azul aparecieron al lado de los chicos y comenzaron a tomar forma de Hyper Blossom, Powered Buttercup y Rolling Bubbles, a lo que Mojo se sorprendió y el contenedor comenzaba a agitarse y a brillar

**-Es la única forma de detener lo que creaste con tanta ingenuidad**, decía Hyper Blossom, **Tratas de dominar el mundo, ¿pero no te das cuenta que solo la ibas a destruir?**, decía Powered Buttercup, **y no permitiremos que lo hagas con esa abominación**, decía Rollin Bubbles señalando al contenedor

_**Tambalea en la incertidumbre-….estoy soñando**_

_**Me pregunto si lo harás-Espero que lo hagas, promételo sobre estas lagrimas**_

**-¡NO, NO DESTRUIRAN MI MAYOR LOGRO DE MI VIDA, PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE VER QUE DESTRUYEN LO QUE ME COSTO HACER!**, alegaba Mojo mientras se interponía entre el contenedor y ellas

**-¡Como desees!**, decía Brick preparándose a lanzar la gran bola de energía

Las chicas se paran enfrente de los chicos antes de que sonara la onceava campanada

_**Busca el ritmo de tu corazón**_

_**Hasta que le devuelvas la vida**_

**-¿Quieres hacer esto en realidad?**, preguntaba Blossom

**-Se lo merece pero no tienes que hacerlo**, dice Kaoru

**-Solo así te sentirás mas mal si lo lanzas**, decía Bubbles

_**Me pregunto si lo harás**_

_**Tambalea en la incertidumbre**_

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio para luego mirarlas a los ojos como diciéndoles la respuesta a sus preocupaciones. Suena la doceava campanada y las chicas se ponen atrás de ellos y les dicen al oído de ellos juntas **"Los amamos"**

_**Me pregunto si lo harás-Espero que lo hagas, promételo sobre estas lagrimas**_

_**Busca el ritmo de tu corazón**_

_**Hasta que le devuelvas la vida**_

Los chicos gritan y lanzan la bola de energía que comienza a absorber todo a su paso, y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Mojo

**-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**, gritaba Mojo al ser consumido junto al contenedor que se rompe

Una gran luz se observa en el lugar, seguido por un gran estruendo como si una bomba atómica hubiera caído

_**Me pregunto si lo harás**_

_**Espero que tu hagas…**_

**-Estos son las noticias del día mundo, a las 7 de la mañana se encontró con una gran catástrofe en la ciudad de Tokio, ya que aparentemente fue destruida, nadie sabe si fue un ataque terrorista o algún otra cosa, no hay testigos que avalen las teorías que tienen algunas autoridades, se hallaron sobrevivientes que se encontraban lejos del lugar de la explosión pero ni uno da algún testimonio sobre lo que ocurrió aquí en esta noche, se sospechaba que la ciudad estaba dominado por un grupo delictivo pero debido a varias censuras, jamás fue comprobado, las investigaciones continúan pero si me preguntan, dudo que se halle alguna respuesta**

Tres figuras se encuentran paradas en las afueras del laboratorio, las cuales agarran sus pocas cosas y se empiezan a separar, no se despiden ni se dan alguna señal de querer hacerlo, solo se van, dejando atrás todo lo ocurrido en esa noche, adentro se encuentran mas flores en las tumbas de Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako.

Continuara…..


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

**Ya va acabar (el primero que si acaba),** **tendra que ser muy epico ¿no creen?, asi que disfruten y que no me de un derrame cerebral por pensar como terminar XD**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos **

Rendemption: The truth

La noche ya caía en las ruinas de lo que fue alguna ves una ciudad habitable, el suceso de su destrucción tiene al mundo en la completa intriga, solo unos pocos saben la verdad, pero lo guardan, los visitantes que han venido a rendir sus ofrendas se han retirado de algo que podría ser igual o peor a lo acontecido hace 14 años, primero empieza un silencio el cual es roto por explosiones provenientes del centro de todo esto

**-Muajajajaja, ¿qué les pasa? ¿es demasiado para ustedes?**, reía Mojo mientras disparaba su arsenal a diestra y siniestra a los RRB

**-No ha cambiado en nada tu modo de atacar**, decía Brick esquivando los misiles en el aire

**-¿Así?, entonces ¡PRUEBA MIS LASERS!**, gritaba Mojo disparando rayos de los ojos de su robot directo a Boomer

**-Sencillo**, decía Boomer mientras corría a toda velocidad sin que lo tocara el laser

**-Se creen tan superiores, ¡PRUEBA ESTO!**, ahora su objetivo era Butch lanzándole un puñetazo

**-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso**, parando su golpe con una mano y lo avienta hacia atrás

**-¡Maldición! ¿Qué no es suficiente?**, se preguntaba Mojo

**-Admítelo mono, estamos fuera de tu liga**, le decía Brick mientras preparaba un rayo de su mano

**-Eres solo una vergüenza**, preparando un rayo Boomer

**-¡HAZLE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y DESAPARECE! **Grita Butch lanzando su rayo junto a los otros que impactaba en el blanco

**-Todo termino**, decía Brick bajando su guardia, **¿QUE DEMONIOS?** Unos misiles salieron de la nube del polvo, pero estos eran más veloces y seguían cada movimiento de Brick impactándose en el **¡AHHHHHHH!**

**-¡BRICK!**, gritaba Boomer, pero un rayo saliode la nube de polvo a lo cual alcanza a esquivar, pero el piso comenzó a explotar lanzándolo hacia un edificio en ruinas** ¡Gahhhhhh!**

**¡HERMANOS!, ¡pagaras caro!, **al reclamarsale un puño directamente hacia Butch el cual lo golpea aventándolo muy lejos

**-¿Desde cuando *cof*cof* tiene tanta fuerza?** dice Brick tratando mantenerse en el aire

**-Como lo pensábamos (argh mi brazo)**, decía Boomer saliendo de los escombros

**-Ese robot esta echo de esa porquería**, caminaba Butch de regreso acomodándose el tabique de la nariz

**-Ja, ¿qué les parece?, después de 14 años logre juntar de nuevo los polvos negros artificiales y ahora alimentan a mi creación jajajajaja**, reía Mojo al momento en que el robot empezó a cambiar de forma en uno alado como un ángel

**-Aun no esta completo, debemos destruirlo ahora**, comentaba Boomer

**-Si se desarrolla por completo será difícil derrotarlo**, apoyaba Butch

**-Apéguense al plan, además no creo que este echo de eso solamente**, indicaba Brick a las esferas oscuras que comenzaron a girar entorno al robot

**-Qué observador pero tienes razón, no por algo eres el mas listo de ellos, no use solo los polvos sino también las almas de aquellos que terminaron ¡OBSERVEN!**, gritaba Mojo y claramente se podían ver esferas oscuras dando de vueltas alrededor de él, todas esas almas se unieron dándole mas poder en especial unas que tomaron formas, las cuales eran menos que Himeko, Fuzzy, Sedusa, Banda gangrena, Banda amiba (estos últimos al no participar por ser tan patéticos sobrevivieron a los hechos que dándose a vivir ahí, hasta que Mojo los encontró y ya que estaban hechos de lo mismo los uso para mas poder) sonreían maliciosamente para después unirse al ángel

**-¡CAERAS ESTA VEZ PARA SIEMPRE!**, gritaba levantando su puño Brick

**-Inténtelos mis hijos, esta vez los que caerán serán ustedes**, decía Mojo lanzándose hacia ellos

**-Nos subestima no crees**, decía Boomer

**-Mejor, así caerá más rápido**, dice Butch poniéndose en defensa

**-¡TOMA MIS MEJORES ARMAS HIJO, SIEMPRE FUISTE UN ORGULLO PARA MI BRICK, ASI QUE SERAS EL PRIMERO EN CAER!**, Grita Mojo abriendo las palmas de las manos y sus alas lanzando misiles oscuros

Brick esta vez no los esquiva y solo espera a que se acerquen, los misiles explotan a los pocos metros

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?**, preguntaba Mojo

**-¿Tan pronto te pones nervioso?**, decía en tono burlón Boomer

**-¡CALLATE!**, gritaba Mojo lanzando de nuevo los rayos oscuros de sus ojos, este acierta atravesándolo o eso cree, ya que no le hizo ningún daño

**-No pu-e-do cre-er-lo,** decía nervioso Mojo

**-Tus armas son inútiles contra nosotros**, decía Butch parado atrás de el

**-Ya veremos**, lanzaba un golpe devastador hacia Butch el cual lo para con dificultad

**-Nos subestimas de nuevo**, le dice Butch mientras hace fuerza y le arranca el brazo

**¡NOOOOOOOOO!**, gritaba Mojo

Boomer apareció de repente y le da un gancho en el torso al ángel levantándolo hacia arriba, el cual su trayectoria era hacia Brick que lo recibe con un golpe en el domo donde controlaba el robot este Mojo, el golpe fue brutal que lo obliga a caer hacia el suelo a una gran velocidad

Desde lejos estaba un vehículo el cual su carga estaba cubierta con una manta y dos personas esperaban adentro observando con unos binoculares la batalla que se estaba presentando

**-¡Ay, ay, ay! Tienen razón en que los subestime, ¿dónde aprendieron esos movimientos?, **les preguntaba Mojo levantando su ángel todo dañado

**-Mientras te revolcabas en un sueño frustrado, nosotros mejoramos mas con el tiempo**, comentaba Butch

**-Derrotamos a varios sujetos y otras cosas que amenazaban al mundo**, agregaba Boomer

**-Y aprendimos de los mejores, mejorando no solo nuestras técnicas, sino también a como tratar la vida**, decia Brick uniéndose a sus hermanos que estaban parados enfrente del ángel oscuro

**-¿Y eso que quiere decir?**, preguntaba extrañado Mojo

**-Ríndete ahora madre, destruye esa cosa antes de que sea tarde**, suplicaba Boomer

**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¿destruir mi creación?, están locos si creen que me voy a asustar solo por que mi creación esta dañado, solo observen su poder**, al decirlo las esferas negras salen y comienzan a repararlo, incluso varias de ellas se juntan creando un nuevo brazo, además el brazo que le arranco Butch se deshace y se unen de nuevo a el ángel,** no pueden destruirme, ¡SOY INVENCIBLE Y MI ENERGIA NUNCA SE ACABA!**, **en cambio ustedes es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sucumban**

Pero los RRB ni se inmutaban de este echo y se ponen en posición defensiva para continuar

**-¿Crees que tengan razón?**, preguntaba la pasajera

**-Analizamos los datos y lo confirmamos, no hay otra manera**, respondía el conductor

**-¿Cómo logro esconderse tanto tiempo sin que lo supiéramos?**, volvía a preguntar la pasajera

**-Si no se muestra como es en realidad, esto no funcionara**, decía preocupado el conductor

**-Es que…. ¿no fue ya suficiente lo que hacen para ahora volver a sacrificarse?**, seguía dudando del plan la pasajera

**-No me agrada tampoco pero,… ojala lo logren**, respondía preocupado el conductor

**-Lo lograran, yo lo se y tu lo sabes, hace 14 años lo hicieron y lo volverán hacer y esta ves no lograra sobrevivir**, animaba la pasajera al conductor

De regreso a la batalla, Mojo lanzaba ataques mas devastadores (misiles, rayos, golpes, disparos, lanzallamas, ataques zonales) pero los RRB esquivaban cada ataque pero no respondían a la agresión, es como si esperaban que ocurriera algo, a lo que Mojo se ponía cada ves más furioso

**-¿QUE PASA FANFARRONES?, ya se dieron cuenta de que soy invencible y planean algo para utilizarlo en mi contra, ¿NO ES VERDAD?**, reclamaba Mojo

**-Pues parece que el único desesperado eres tú, **señalaba Brick

**-¿A QUE CARAJO TE REFIERES?**, preguntaba Mojo deteniendo sus ataques

**-Mira en la situación en la que te encuentras, no importa que tan poderoso te volviste, no logras acertar y nosotros no nos preocupa destrozar tu porquería, ya que se reconstruirá de nuevo, podemos seguir así por semanas si queremos pero tu no, tu sigues siendo el eslabón débil de tu "creación" así que a menos que no te importe morir de hambre y sed, será como tu dijiste "es solo cuestión de tiempo"**, explicaba Brick

**-Tienes razón, **afirmaba la explicación de Brick, **mientras sigan teniendo los poderes que les di, son tan poderosos como mi creación,** dice Mojo pensando mas detenidamente

**-Aun puedes rendirte**, insistía Boomer

**-Si, a menos que quieras morir como el animal inútil que eres**, decía desafiante Butch

**-Je…..jejejeje…MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**, se empezó a burlar Mojo de ellos, a lo cual solo se quedaron en silencio y observando la actitud tan extraña de Mojo, **¡OLVIDAN QUE SOY MAS LISTO QUE USTEDES, YO SOY SUPERIOR Y SE LOS DEMOSTRARE, VENGAN A MI!**, gritaba Mojo

**-¿De qué demonios esta hablando?**, preguntaba Butch

**-¡AGGGGGGGG!** Gritaba Brick sujetándose la cabeza

**-¡BRI…UGGGGGG!**, se sostenía el pecho Boomer como si lo estuvieran quemando por dentro

**-¡AHHHHHH!**, gritaba Butch mientras los polvos negros salían de su cuerpo

**-Eso es regresen, regresen con su papi, vamos los necesito**, decía mojo como si fueran sus hijos los polvos

Los polvos negros artificiales que se habían adentrado en el cuerpo de los RRB cuando eran jóvenes, hace 14 años, tomaron conciencia y empezaron a obedecer a Mojo integrándose al ángel

**-¡Cayo en la trampa!** Dice el conductor encendiendo el vehículo y ponerse en marcha

**-¡Vamos a la posición!** Indicaba la pasajera

El vehículo avanzo a toda velocidad para acercarse y en eso la manta cae dejando ver un cañon mas sofisticado que su predecesor de hace 15 años

**-¿QUE LES PARECE?, ahora ya son lo que querían ser desde el principio, unos debiluchos que querían estar junto a esas odiosas jajajajajajajaja….** Se burlaba Mojo de ellos

**-El poder…se ha ido…..**decía calmado Boomer

**-El dolor también**, complementaba Butch

**-No me había sentido tan bien desde que estaba con ella**, decía Brick con una sonrisa

**-¿Están locos?, ¿qué no ven que ya gane? y ustedes diciendo que se sienten bien por eso,** les preguntaba Mojo

**-No lo comprenderías Madre, pero te estamos agradecido de que nos retiraras esas cosas**, agradecía Boomer

**-El poder nunca importo, siempre teníamos dolor y sufríamos por lo que hicimos, cada día de nuestras vidas era una agonía,** comentaba Butch

**-Además, fue una jugada peligrosa lo que estamos haciendo, pero valdrá la pena por terminar con la última maldad del mundo de una vez por todas**, decía Brick

**-¿No sé que quieren decir con eso?, pero terminare con ustedes de una vez por todas ¡PREPARENSE!**, empezó a mover sus palancas y botones para mover su creación pero este no respondía, **¡MUEVE DE UNA VEZ MALDITA CHATARRA!**

**-Mojo, ¿nunca supiste como sobreviviste al ataque esa noche?**, le preguntaba Butch

**-¿Cómo pensaste en reiniciar el proyecto del cual fracasaste y volverlo hacer sin fallar, a pesar de carecer con los recursos?**, preguntaba Boomer

**-¿Quieres saberlo?, madre…**, preguntaba Brick

**-¿Qué es lo que saben que yo no?**, preguntaba mojo ya escuchándolos atentamente

**-Es por que nunca fue tu idea**, respondía Butch

**-Solo fuiste utilizado una ves mas por alguien que ya conoces, volviste a caer en su juego y esta por finalizar lo que empezó**, respondía Boomer

**-¡NO! ¡NO ES…NO ES POSIBLE! ¡EL-EL-EL SIGUE EN EL ESPACIO!**, gritaba nervioso Mojo

**-Pero no es el mismo, era solo un fragmento del original y tomo conciencia cuando dejaste que creciera y cuando tuvo suficiente fuerza… nos obligo a realizar lo que el original no pudo…. solo fuiste un medio para llegar a nosotros, nos hablaba en nuestras mentes controlándonos, haciendo que creyéramos que lo que hacíamos era por voluntad propia, hasta hace poco realizamos el por que…..**, explicaba Brick

**-Su siguiente paso era completar su segunda fase, pero lo detuvimos esa noche sin que pudiera hacer algo…..pero tu viviste oculto (**al momento de recibir la bola de energía es envuelto en los polvos negros que salieron de el tubo de contención, provocando que sobreviviera y no envejeciera en todo este tiempo**), sin que nos percatáramos volvió a empezar**

**-¿Qué volvió a…..uggggg… empezar?**, se empezaba a sostener el pecho Mojo con dolor

**-Tomar forma y demostrar que es mejor que el original, ¿no es así?, ¡sé que has estado escuchando así que haznos el favor de dejarte de hacerte pendejo y salir de una vez!**, exigía Butch

**-Me descubrieron jejejeje, **hablaba una voz macabra desde el interior de Mojo

**-¿COMO?, ¡SAL…..aggggg…. DE MI…..uggggg….. AHORA!**, le exigía Mojo cayendo de su capsula ya abierta

**-Bueno, como quieras mono inútil, de todas formas ya serviste tu propósito y no eres mas necesitado, ¡ASI QUE DESAPARECE!**, al decir eso Mojo comenzó a convulsionarse, para después empezar a deshacerse y volverse polvos negros los cuales son adsorbidos hacia el robot que comienza a rodearse de una gran nube oscura

**-Descansa en paz ahora…..madre**, decía con tristeza Brick mientras sus hermanos mantenían la cabeza agachada

La nube comenzó a tomar forma de un Him, exactamente al original pero de color blanco y negro que comenzó a crecer, el monte Fuji comenzó a entrar en erupción otra ves, pero no solo el, todos los volcanes del mundo entraron en erupción activos y dormidos por igual dejando al mundo perplejo por lo que acontecía

**-¡Si!...¡SI!...siento el poder correr por mi, necesitare un nuevo nombre…..que les parece Him Zero, es un nombre digno de alguien superior ¿no creen? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**, presumía ahora el nuevo Him Zero

**-¡PARA MI SOLO ERES UNA COPIA BARATA AL CARBON DE UN PENDEJO IGUAL A TI!**, gritaba Butch

**-¡PUES VERAS QUE PUEDE HACER LA COPIA BARATA ESTUPIDO IMBECIL! ¡TOMA ESTO!**, comenzó a lanzar rayos oscuros mas poderosos (a diferencia de el original este tiene mas poder y no utiliza solamente el volcán para atacar) además de los ataques con la lava, pero disparaba sin apuntar ya que jugaba con ellos solamente, sin poderes eran humanos comunes y corrientes y pretendía acabarlos después de jugar con ellos, cuando paro

**-Uff*uff* ¿no te cansas de ser tan bravucón Butch?**, preguntaba Brick tratando de mantenerse en pie

**-¡Agggggg!...es un mal habito que nunca se me olvida…..jejeje**, respondía Butch aun tirado con la cara en el piso

**-Ya...uggg…olvidaba los días que nos apaleaban así cuando éramos…agggg….mas jóvenes**, comentaba Boomer recostado en una roca

**-Me alegra que estén contentos, se irán al infierno con una gran sonrisa ya que después de que acabe con ustedes, sigue este mundo el cual ya no esta preparado para mi, la quemare hasta sus cimientos y hare un paraíso de fuego y lava**, les comentaba Him Zero mientras prepara su ataque final el cual consistía en un rayo oscuro y una bola de lava

**-Ríe cuanto quieras pendejo, aun no estamos acabados**, decía Butch mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero

**-Sabemos por que querías derrotar a las chicas, por que nos usaste para terminarlas, les tenías miedo de que te acabaran ya que no eras rival para ellas**, decía Brick mientras sacaba un objeto redondo del bolsillo delantero

**-Sus rayos blancos se comparaban contigo, a diferencia del original no tenias inmunidad para sus ataques…..es por eso que esperaste que Mojo utilizara alguna treta para llegar a nosotros, ¡HAGAMOSLO CHICOS, POR ELLAS TERMINAREMOS ESTO!**, gritaba Boomer mientras un objeto redondo que cargaba en el cuello se revelaba, eran las esferas de transformación de Rolling Bubbles, Hyper Blossom y Powered Buttercup

**-¿QUE? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE MUERAN HIJOS DE PUTA!**, lanzaba sus ataques rápidamente directamente hacia ellos

Pero ya era tarde, los chicos se pusieron los anillos y comenzaron a iniciar su transformación al gritar sus alter egos **–HYPER BRICK– ROLLING BOOMER – POWERED BUTCH–, **sus ropas empezaron a cambiar mientras el rayo y la bola de lava se dirigían hacia ellos

**(A lone player) (Persona 1)**

**_Live with ballad medley_**

**_steering self-consciousness_**

**_I'm just lone_ _prayer_**

**_Keep lying on the coat rack_**

**_the hate-craved fools just don't stop!_**

**_I see clearly from them_**

**_the purpose all have sent you!_**

Brick al activar su anillo su gorra aparece en su cabeza y grita su nombre de transformación, aparece una chaqueta negra, el cual se graba una P/R en un costado, además de un cinturón igual con la P/R grabada, como si bailara al ritmo de música tecno aparece un pantalón oscuro con tenis blancos el cual en ves de anillos aparecen grilletes que le dan un aspecto mas malo poniéndose en pose de espaldas y alzando el brazo, para luego terminar con su transformación en tonalidades rojas

**_All my_ _body's pains, you leave me burn!_**

**_dogete yuku_**

**_Close your mind, wear your blind_**

**_but it won't lead them nowhere!_**

**_All my body's pains you leave me burn!_**

**_yasura ita_**

**_My last prayer with noone_**

**_my last prayer breathe me life!_**

**-¡LAS FLAMAS DE MI CORAZON RUGEN POR VENGANZA!-**

(Heaven)(Persona 4)

**_Can't get my mind out of those memories  
>Now Time to tell them don't take my dream<br>Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul  
>Removing doubts from my mind<em>**

Boomer activa su anillo gritando su nombre de transformación, y comienza a hacer poses de modelo de pasarela para caballeros, apareciendo su chaqueta oscura con la P/R grabada en el además de un cinturón igual con la P/R grabada, como si bailara al ritmo de música de vals aparece un pantalón oscuro con tenis blancos el cual en ves de anillos aparecen grilletes, termina poniéndose en pose de brazos cruzados, para terminar con su transformación en tonalidades azules

**_Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away  
>Finding ways through the favorite tune Play all day with my eyes closed<br>Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away  
>Finding way through the favorite tune Filling me with those sounds<em>**

**-¡MI ALMA LLORA POR MI AMADA EL CUAL ALEJASTE DE MI!-**

(Mass Destruccion)(Persona 3)

**_Baby baby baby baby baby baby (repeat)  
>Oh yeah~<em>**

**_Fear's awake  
>Anger beats loud<br>Face reality  
>Never be charity<br>The enemy you're fighting covers whole society  
>-damn right<br>Mommy's not here gotta fight  
>-all night<em>**

**_Right here shadow  
>10 o'clock direction<br>Seize the moment  
>They destroy the nation<br>Your rhyme is slow-motion  
>Give me motivation<br>Freaked out now  
>And dead on arrival<em>**

Butch activa su anillo gritando su nombre de transformación, y comienza a hacer poses de combate desde callejero hasta de maestro de karate, apareciendo su chaqueta oscura con la P/R grabada en el además de un cinturón igual con la P/R grabada, como si bailara al ritmo de música de rock aparece un pantalón oscuro con tenis blancos el cual en ves de anillos aparecen grilletes, termina poniéndose en pose de combate, para terminar con su transformación en tonalidades verdes

**_Round up around  
>Spit out all over<br>Rhyme like a rolling stone  
>Come in the crowd<br>Watch out the moon  
>They diss you loud<br>Guess what this sound  
>It bombs whole ground<br>So round up_**

**Don't ease your pace**  
><strong>Cuz enemy is brutal<strong>  
><strong>Moment of truth<strong>  
><strong>There ain't no truce<strong>  
><strong>You're the only one<strong>  
><strong>One world<strong>  
><strong>One love<strong>  
><strong>But the battle goes on<strong>  
><strong>Shadows of mass destruction<strong>

**(girl voice)**  
><strong>Oh yeah!<strong>  
><strong>Tataratata tataratata<strong>  
><strong>Baby baby<strong>  
><strong>Tataratata tata<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah!<strong>  
><strong>Tataratata tataratata<strong>  
><strong>Baby baby<strong>  
><strong>Tataratata tata<strong>  
><strong>(repeat)<strong>

**-¡MIS PUÑOS COSQUILLEAN POR PATEARTE EL TRASERO!**

Los ataques estallan en donde estaban ellos, dejando una gran nube y Him Zero se pone a celebrar

**-¡SI! JAJAJAJA, ahora en que estaba….hmmmm…así mi triunfal regreso acaba de iniciar….¡MUNDO TEMEME!**, gritaba Him Zero

**-Mas bien es tu triunfal fracaso**

**-Yo digo que es su triunfal deceso**

**-Yo diría que es una triunfal vuelta a besarme el trasero**

**-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YA DEVERIAN ESTAR MUERTOS!**, gritaba Him Zero asombrado

**-Y nos extrañes, para nada** decía Brick saliendo del humo, **-No podemos irnos sin desearte un feliz final para tu existencia**, complementaba Boomer al salir del humo, **-Así que besa tu trasero y despídete tarado**, desafiaba Butch al salir del humo y pararse junto a sus hermanos

**-¿COMO PUEDE SER ESO? ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN TRANSFORMARSE DE ESA FORMA, ELLAS SOLO PODIAN!**, reclamaba Him Zero

**-¡Es por que nunca nos fuimos!**, decía un rayo rosa al caer encima de Brick

**-¡Mientras sigas vivo no podemos descansar!**, decía un rayo azul al caer encima de Boomer

**-¡Así que termina de decir tus plegarias ya que estamos aquí de nuevo!**, decia un rayo verde al caer encima de Butch

**-¡SOMO LOS POWERRUFF BOYS Z!**, gritaban los chicos al lanzarse hacia Him Zero apareciendo sus armas

La ultima batalla apenas empieza, ¿Quién ganara?...

**-En posición el cañón de rayos blancos Z**

**-Ahora solo toca esperar a que lo debiliten para usarla contra el**

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10: Final Battle

**Aqui acabo con otra historia, otro final distinto a lo que cuentan en los cuentos de hadas, donde solo hay sacrificio y muerte, el honor a matado a miles pero nunca a salvado a nadie...hasta ahora...mi regalo para ustedes las personas que se molestaron por lo menos a leer una parte de esta historia, se las dedico y gracias**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertencen**

Rendemption: Final Battle

Se ha encontrado la verdad, el velo de la mentira a caído y ahora se sabe que fue lo que paso, un antiguo enemigo se ha levantado siendo mas letal que su predecesor, los chicos fueron manipulados hace 14 años para terminar a sus verdaderos amores confundiéndolos todo este tiempo, al ganar experiencia y sabiduría realizaron los hechos nuevamente logrando acertar, Mojo Jojo a muerto siendo convertido en energía para Him Zero, cuando se creo todo perdido los chicos se levantan para enfrentarlo esta ves ellos mismos junto con las chicas que ahora han brindado su espíritu para que pudieran usar las transformaciones que los identifican como los PowerRuff Z, ahora solo queda ver si lograran derrotarlo o la tierra sucumbirá a hacer una roca hirviendo para el deleite de este personaje

**-¡TOMA ESTO, YO-YO MORTAL!**, grita Brick lanzando el yo-yo que utilizaba Hyper Blossom solo que tiene diferencia de ser rojo y con navajas saliendo de el

**-¡HIJO DE PUTA ME CORTASTE!**, reclamaba Him Zero al esquivar el ataque pero recibiendo un rasguño en su mejilla derecha

**-¡APENAS COMENZAMOS, MEGAGOLPE ASESINO!**, Grita Butch lanzando un golpe con el arma de Powered Buttercup solo que no es un martillo, sino un mazo con picos incrustadas en el

**-¡Ugggggg!**, gime Him Zero al parar el ataque con su hombro pero el ataque si le dolió

**-¡RECIBE TU CASTIGO, BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS!**, Al gritar y mover su arma que pertenecía a Rolling Bubbles lanza varias burbujas que estallan en Him Zero, la vara que utilizaba para lanzar burbujas ahora es un báculo con varios anillos los cuales expiden mas burbujas al cuádruple

Al recibir los ataques se crea una gran nube de polvo que al disiparse muestra a Him Zero todo dañado

**-Uhhhhh…..aggggggg….**se queja de dolor Him Zero

**-No te hagas el melodramático, sabemos que eso no fue nada para ti, **dice Brick

**-Hay chicos, ¿acaso no puedo darles falsas esperanzas?**, al decir esto se vuelve a recuperar como si nunca lo hubieran tocado y se vuelve de tamaño normal

**-Pelea enserio, así no es divertido**, dice Butch poniéndose su mazo con picos en el cuello

**-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo ¿aunque si quieren morir de una ves?, por mi no hay problema**, **pero mis muchachos también quieren jugar**, al decir esto del monte Fuji empiezan a salir un monton de elementales de fuego que comienzan a cargar contra ellos

**-¡Son demasiados!... ¡YO-YO ARRASADOR!**, arroja el yo-yo girando como de a perrito aplastando a los elementales

**-¡SON SIMPLES BASURAS!... ¡MEGAGOLPE TORBELLINO!, **comienza a girar rápidamente con su mazo en mano jalando hacia su interior todo lo que estuviera a su paso, provocando que al llegar al centro sean destruidos por el mazo

**-Him solo juega con nosotros… ¡BURBUJA SOFOCANTE! **Lanza varias burbujas las cuales atrapan a los elementales destruyéndolos por la falta de aire en ellos

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡VEN COMO NOS ESTAMOS DIVIRTIENDO!, ¿pero no olviden al mas grande?** Señala Him Zero a uno que comenzó a atraer a los restantes para formar un elemental de fuego gigante

**-¡GOAAAAAAAAA!**, gruñía el elemental que se acercaba a los PRB

**-¿Tan sencillo nos lo pone?, acabare de inmediato con el** dice Butch poniéndose en posición

**-¿LISTOS?**, pregunta Butch comenzando a cargar su mazo

**-¡AHÍ ESTA!** dice Brick lanzando una bola de energía hacia Boomer

**-¡DALE CON TODO!**, crea una burbuja de energía que se fusiona con el de brick dirigiéndose al mazo

**-¡ES HORA DE MORIR!**, lo que normalmente seria que el mazo creciera sucede lo contrario al recibir la energía, no crece pero se carga el mazo asiendo que Butch de un gran salto hasta arriba del elemental **¡MEGAGOLPE K.O.! , **golpea al elemental en la cabeza el cual no logra esquivar ni para el ataque, solo se empieza a hundir por la fuerza del golpe hasta que desaparece y queda solo un enorme cráter en el suelo

**-Hmp…se los puse fácil**, opina Him Zero

**-¡Pero ahora sigues tu, así que ven y pelea!**, ordena Butch lanzándose hacia el

**-¡DETENTE BUTCH!**, grita Boomer sin lograr frenarlo

**¡AHHHHHHHH!**, grita Butch para propinarle un golpe

**-¿Es que acaso no tienes cerebro?**, dice Him Zero levantando una tenaza y lanzando una bola de energía que casi lo golpea a Butch pero con un rápido movimiento se alcanzó a quitar

**-¡Demonios!, ¿cuánto poder tiene?**, pregunta algo frustrado Butch

**-¿Quieres verlo?**, pregunta Him Zero alzando su tenaza

El suelo comienza a temblar y geiser de lava salen del suelo logrando casi chamuscarlos

**-No mentía al decir que era mas fuerte que el primero**, opina Boomer al elevarse

**-¿Alguna idea líder?**, pregunta Butch

**-Aguantemos un poco mas, ya casi cae en la trampa**, dice Brick analizando la situación

A menos de 1km de ahí

**-¡El cañón ya esta en su lugar!**, dice la chica de 23 años y cabello castaño

**-Bien es hora de hacer la señal**, dice un chico de 23 años con bata de laboratorio y cabellos oscuros

Apunta con una bengala el cual se alcanza a divisar por los chicos, solo sonrieron a lo cual deja a Him Zero con la duda

**-Sé que traman algo pero no les servirá de nada, yo puedo reconstruirme y recuperarme rápidamente**, dice Him Zero

**-Entonces solo te toca recibir todos los golpes hasta que nos cansemos, veamos si puedes aguantar fanfarrón**, dice Brick desafiándolo

**-¡INTENTELO PENDEJOS!**, grita Him Zero lanzándose hacia ellos

La pelea se reanuda y esta vez era más salvaje Him Zero les lanza varios rayos oscuros, los cuales son esquivados o bloqueados por las armas de los chicos, ellos responden lanzando sus mejores ataques, pero al igual que ellos Him Zero los esquiva y rechaza los ataques, un empate

**-Ufff….. ¿Ya te cansaste maldito?**, dice Butch algo agotado

**-Mirándolos me hace desear vomitar**, dice Him Zero

**-Si, logramos ese efecto en la gente como tu**, dice Brick preparándose a atacar nuevamente

**-Ya no es divertido seguir jugando con ustedes**, dice de nuevo Him Zero preparándose

**-Entonces ¿qué esperas?** , dice Boomer poniéndose en defensa

**-¡BIEN SI TANTO DESEAN MORIR QUE ASI SEA!, **al decir esto Him Zero desaparece de su vista

**-¿A DONDE SE FUE?**, pregunta Butch mirando hacia todos lados

**-¡CUIDADO ATRÁS!, **advierte Brick señalando una nube oscura que aprarece detrás de Butch

**-¡Te tengo!, **dice Him Zero agarrando la cara de Butch con su pinza el cual le empieza a disparar muchos rayos en la cara para luego azotarlo en el piso

**-¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA!** Grita furioso Brick lanzando su ataque **¡YO-YO CORTANTE!**, lanza el yo-yo de marea vertical mostrando las navajas saliendo de ella

**-¿Crees que caeré en eso?** al decir eso es cortado a la mitad pero se vuelve a juntar

**-¡Maldición!** Se queja preparando a lanzar su ataque de nuevo

**-¡SI QUIERES CORTA A ALGUIEN, DEBES DE HACERLO DE ESTA MANERA!, **grita Him Zero extendiendo su brazo para cortarle pero lo esquiva por poco ya que solo le alcanza a hacer una cicatriz en el pecho de donde comienza a sangrar

**-¡AGGGGG!...** se agarra el pecho Brick a lo cual no se da cuenta que ya estaba detrás de el

**-¡UNETE JUNTO A TU HERMANO EN LA TUMBA!**, grita Him Zero golpeándolo muy duro para estrellarse al lado izquierdo de donde tiro a Butch

**-Y ahora solo me falta el más patético de los tr….**, no logra terminar su frase ya que el báculo le pega en la cara y sigue recibiendo más golpes que le propina Brick en el cuerpo

**-¡AHORA PAGARAS LO QUE HICISTE!...¡BURBUJAS ELECTRICAS!**, un montón de burbujas salen de los anillos del báculo pegándose al cuerpo de Him Zero para que cuando se acabaron de poner soltaran una gran descarga

**-¿Funciono?**, se pregunta Boomer cuando ya no lo ve enfrente de el

**-Te aplaudo por tu movimiento, si fueras mas fuerte podrías haberlo logrado, **se burla Him Zero de el que se encontraba arriba de su cabeza a lo cual lo agarra y lo empieza a golpear salvajemente para luego darle una patada en la cabeza

Boomer cae al lado derecho de donde cayó Butch, pero ellos ya no se movían y no mostraban señales de recuperarse de eso

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA…..eso fue todo, patético, ahora que comience el espectáculo de verdad**, Him hace que el monte Fuji comience a crecer mas al igual que los demás volcanes para quemar al mundo entero de una vez

**-A-a-aun n-n-no –c-c-cantes –v-victoria a-a-aun**, dice brick levantándose con el pecho aun sangrando

**-To-to-to- todavía no nos de-de-derrotas, **dice Boomer levantándose con dificultad

**-Suenan como porky….tomen aire para hablar carajo, **regaña Butch a sus hermanos levantándose y acomodándose los huesos

**-Me impresiona, pero ya no me interesan, ahora quemare a este mundo desde sus cimientos para hacerlo mas acogedor** decia Him Zero dándoles la espalda

**-Ok tu lo pediste bastardo, **dice Boomer lanzándose de nuevo a Him

**-Ya intentaste eso, asi que ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a morir a otro lado?**, decia Him Zero sin que le importe que se le lanze, solo alza su pinza y le lanza un rayo oscuro a lo cual no se ve que lo vaya a esquivar

**-¡Lista Conejita!**, dice Boomer al momento que se divide regresando a su antiguo traje y Rolling Bubbles aparece de nuevo, el rayo pasa por en medio de ellos dos

_**(God Eater BURST - Over the clouds)**_

_**La luna se sumerge en la tristeza**_

_**Pinta en silencio el rojo de la tierra y desaparece**_

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS?...IMPOSIBLE**, se queda perplejo Him Zero al ver a la PPGZ la cual solo suelta una sonrisa

**-¡Hora del show!**, dice Bubbles creando cuatro pilares de burbujas que rodean a Him Zero, y una quinta aparece súbitamente atrapándolo

_**¿Puedes oír mi voz?**_

_**¿Puedo quedarme a mí mismo en esta época sedienta de sangre?**_

Boomer empieza a trepar rápidamente por los pilares hasta alcanzar la altura de Him Zero y comienza a soltar golpes hacia el saltando de pilar en pilar para luego subir mas alto y agarrar el báculo que recibe una bola de energía lanzada por Bubbles para golpearlo y hundirlo en el suelo

_**Las lagrimas que inundan tu corazón**_

_**Son sin duda una prueba de tu deseo por un futuro**_

**-(Tosiendo sangre) Como es eso posible…..¿Eh?**, no alcanza a reaccionar al ver a Butch a lanzarse hacia el lanzando su mazo al aire como un Bumerang

_**Si todavía tienes sentimientos por alguien **_

_**A pesar de que tus alas se han convertido en peso**_

**-¡KAORU!**, se divide en dos mostrando a Powered Buttercup salir de el y entre ambos lo comienzan a golpear, para luego lanzarlo de nuevo hacia arriba donde queda a merced del mazo que estaba regresando golpeándolo en el estomago para luego volver a caer en dirección hacia los verdes. **–¡HORA DE QUE TE MOSTREMOS NUESTRA FUERZA!, **toma la mano de Kaoru y la alza para que lance su ataque de rayo que lo recibe de lleno

_**Puedes volar lejos, no importa el dolor que podría llevar **_

_**Tú puedes llegar**_

_**Llegar a las nubes**_

**-¡NUESTRO TURNO!, **grita Brick al brincar hacia Him Zero separándose y mostrando a Hypper Blossom estar a su lado, toma su moño en forma de Bumerang mientras Brick toma su gorra y hace lo mismo que ella tomándolo como si fueran espadas, se encienden en llamas y se van cruzando entre ellos en el aire, lo golpean lanzándolo un poco mas arriba para que quede en medio de ellos, lo atraviesan con su moño y la gorra para luego terminarlo con una tremenda patada cruzada

_**Tú puedes llegar**_

_**Llegar a las nubes**_

Him Zero cae todo golpeado en el suelo y esta encolerizado a lo cual empieza a lanzar varios rayos negros

**-¡YAAAAAAAA BASSSSSSTAAAAAAAAA!**, grita Him Zero sin saber a donde apunta

_**La luz de la vida es un torrente de emociones**_

_**La luz se enciende en la noche oscura **_

Ambas partes verdes, azules y rojas comienzan a evadir con facilidad los ataques, pero tenían que detenerlo antes de que destrozara el lugar, además estaba en juego los otros dos personajes que esperaban una oportunidad de disparar

_**La luna se sumerge en la tristeza**_

_**Pinta en silencio el rojo de la tierra y desaparece**_

**-¡Hay que frenarlo!,** dice Butch fusionándose de nuevo con Powered Buttercup

**-Espero funcione**, dice Boomer fusionándose de nuevo con Rolling Bubbles

**-Ten un poco de fe…..**dice al fusionarse de nuevo con Hyper Blossom…**¡YO-YO CAOTICO!**

_**¿Puedes oír mi voz?**_

_**¿Puedo quedarme a mí mismo en esta época sedienta de sangre?**_

El ataque de Brick acerta en la cara de Him Zero, mientras Butch toma su Mazo y lo vuelve a golpear en la cara lanzándolo mas lejos para después Boomer ataque nuevamente

**-¡BURBUJAS DE EXTERMINIO!** Lanza varias burbujas que van a toda velocidad y explotan donde cayo Him Zero

_**Las lagrimas que inundan tu corazón **_

_**Son sin duda una prueba de tu deseo por un futuro**_

Después se quedan en silencio un momento esperando a ver si lo habían derrotado, el humo no se disipaba, a lo cual reinaba un silencio, ¿acaso eso fue suficiente para exterminarlo?, ellos no creían eso así que el poco respiro que recibían era algo por el cual alegrarse

_**Si todavía tienes sentimientos por alguien **_

_**A pesar de que tus alas se han convertido en peso**_

Al disiparse el humo solo se ve aHim todo malherido con una cara de pocos amigos, observándolos sin decir nada se ve que esta en una furia total, era hora de ponerse serios esta ves

_**Puedes volar lejos, no importa el dolor que podría llevar **_

_**Tú puedes llegar**_

_**Llegar a las nubes**_

**-¡Por fin demostrara su poder, estén preparados!, **indicaba Brick

_**Tú puedes llegar**_

_**Llegar a las nubes**_

**-Espero resulte el plan, **dice Boomer

_**La luz de la vida es un torrente de emociones**_

_**La luz se enciende en la noche oscura **_

**-Déjenme decirles que fue un gusto conocerlos si esto falla, **dice en tono burlón Butch para animar el sitio

Him Zero sin decir una palabra se empieza de nuevo a regenerar, pero no completamente a lo que aun le da mas rabia

**-¿Qué te pasa?, se te acabo la garantía**, dice Butch

**-¡Basta de juegos, es hora de acabar con esto!**, dice Him Zero que comienza a crecer nuevamente

Los volcanes ya están en una etapa crítica donde lanzarían unas grandes fumarolas que bloquearían el sol y cubriría en oscuridad el mundo entero

**-¡ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTO, POR QUE AHORA ME VAN A CONOCER!**, dice Him lanzándose hacia ellos

**-¡COMO LO ENSALLAMOS!, **ORDENA Brick preparándose entre ellos

**-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!**, grita Butch al empezar a correr como desquiciados

**-¿QUE?... ¡NO HUYAN COBARDES!** , dice aun mas molesto Him Zero

**-¡PRIMERO DEBES ALCANZARNOS!**, dice Boomer sacándole la lengua

**-¡LOS APLASTARE COMO MOSCAS!**, grita Him Zero que hace que la tierra retumbe

Brick sonríe al ver que el plan va de maravilla, así que continúan atrayéndolo al punto de disparo lo cual Him Zero no se da cuenta

**-¡Ken, ahí viene!**, señala Kuriko al ver a Him Zero acercarse

**-¡Estoy preparado!, pagaras caro lo que hiciste maldito, ya es hora de que saldemos cuentas**, dice Ken poniéndose unas gafas y comienza a apuntar

**-Listo, ¡VEN COPIA BARATA, HE VISTO MEJORES DVDS PIRATAS CON MAS CALIDAD QUE TU!**, grita Brick para atraerlo aun mas

**-¡PAGARAN CARO FENOMENOS, TOMEN ESTO!**, comienza a lanzar rayos oscuros y golpes a los chicos

Estos a su ves los esquivan aun con el dolor de sus heridas pero era algo que tenían que hacer, se detienen en el punto de disparo y se preparan a recibirlo

**-¡HORA DE QUE CAIGAS MONSTRUO!**, grita Boomer indicando el momento de disparo

**-¿EH?...¿QUE ES ESO?**, se pregunta Him Zero al observar el cañon que le apunta y reacciona tarde

**-¡CAÑON DE RAYOS BLANCOS LISTA!, ¡FUEGO!**, grita Ken al momento de lanzar los rayos blancos que impactan en Him Zero

**-¡AHHHHH!...¡SIENTO MUCHO FRIO!**, dice Him Zero al reaccionar igual que su otra contraparte

**-¡ESTO ES POR MI HERMANA DESGRACIADO!**, grita Kuriko para que lo escuchara muy bien

**-¿Por qué carajos aun no cae?**, pregunta Butch al ver que a pesar de perder poder no se desvanecía ni nada, solo empequeñecía

El cañón se sobrecalienta a lo cual deja de disparar dejando a Him Zero débil pero con fuerzas aun para hacer algo mas

-**No puede ser...ahhhh...soy Him Zero...¡EL MAYOR PODER QUE EXISTE EN ESTE PLANETA!**, grita Him Zero para demostrar que aun no estaba derrotado

**-¡Demonios sigue con vida!, **dice Boomer al observar que el plan quedo a la mitad

**-Ya enloqueció este, hay que detenerlo,**indica Butch preparándose para lanzarse

**-¡DETENERME, NUNCA PODRAN HACER ESO!**, les grita Him Zero

**-¡TE ACABAREMOS ANTES DE QUE TE DES CUENTA!**, le dice Brick viendo a su adversario reír como maniático  
><strong><br>-¡PUES ENTONCES ME LOS LLEVARE CONMIGO!, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**, ríe histéricamente comenzando a juntar energia

Him Zero comienza a cargar energía oscura lo cual la tierra empieza a temblar y los volcanes comienzan a perder su intensidad ya que requiere la energía para realizar su ultimo ataque

**-No hay que perder tiempo Brick**, indica Kuriko

**-Usen el cañon nuevamente**,** estará listo en menos de 1 minuto**, indica Ken

**-No hay tiempo...solo hay una manera**, indica Brick cerrando los ojos para tomar una decisión

-**Cuídense y hagan un futuro en el cual sea mas que estar en el laboratorio**...**PRB ¡A LA CARGA!**, ordena Brick a sus hermanos para lanzarse contra de Him Zero

(_**The meaning of Truth)**_**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Bokura wa nanini yumemite<br>Doko he mukaubekinanoka  
>Uragiri ya kakehiki no naka te ni shita<br>Shouri ni dorehodo Kachiga arunoka**_

Los chicos comienzan a lanzar sus ataque nuevamente pero una barrera les impide dañarlo

**-¡NO EVITARAN SU DESTRUCCION!**

**-...Conejita...habrá que hacerlo**

**-Siempre estaremos juntos**

Boomer comienza a rodearse de una burbuja de enegia y se lanza hacia la barrera

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_**Taiyou wa tachikirenu mujun wo kakaetemo  
>Mirai no yukue<br>Terashi tsuzukeru**_

-KABOMMMMM-

Boomer se sacrifica rompiendo la barrera que cubría a Him Zero

**-¡Boomer NOOOOOOO!**

**-¿Creen que sacrificarse de esa forma lograran algo?**

**-Lo se...pero seguir viviendo es el peor castigo de todos**

Unas esferas azules salen del humo creado por la explosion y se unen a Brick dandole mas poder

_**Tsuyoku hakanaki mono yo  
>Kono te wo hiki michibiite<br>Shinjitsu to yoberu basho ga arunara  
>Tomadoi kizutsuitemo<br>Kono chiheisen no mukou  
>Mada kotae wa mienai<strong>_

**-¡VAMOS BUTCH!**

**-¡ACABEMOS CON ESTE PENDEJO!  
><strong>  
><strong>-¡NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

Him comienza a sacar las almas de los que terminaron como disparos, los chicos los esquivan pero Brick era el que cubria a Butch recibiendo cada impacto

**-¡AGGGGGG!...YO-YO MORTAL**

_**Bokura wa ato dorekurai  
>Junsui de ireruno darou<br>Egao no ura ni kage wo hisometeiru  
>Ego nado koreijou<br>Shiritaku wa nai**_

Him al ver que no los frenaba lanzo un mega rayo oscuro de su boca el cual Brick detiene con su cuerpo

**-Momoko, tenias razón al decirme idiota... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

-Y siempre serás mi idiota Brick

El cuerpo de Brick queda hecho polvo al recibir el impacto pero del humo sale Butch ya enfurecido

_**Rekishi ga yarikirenu ikari ni furue  
>Hametsu he no Episode<br>Kizamanuyouni**_

**-¡PAGARAS CARO!**

-¡Y QUE HARAS YA NO TIENES A NADIE QUE TE PROTEJA, MUERE!

Lanza nuevamente el rayo oscuro por segunda ves pero las esferas azules y rojas se interponen rodeando el cuerpo de Butch y evitando el daño  
><strong><br>-¿QUE?**

_**Moroku kanashiki mono yo  
>Hifu wo saki Kokoro goto<br>Shinjitsu to yoberu ai de tsunagarou  
>Tatoe hai ni nattemo asu ni owariga kitemo<br>Ima netsu wo motomete**_

**-¡JAMAS ESTARE SOLO, LOS TENGO A TODOS ELLOS Y A MI AMADA A MI LADO ASI QUE DESAPARECE Y QUEDATE EN EL OLVIDO!**

**-¡ADELANTE CHICAS, DEMOSTREMOSLE A ESTE QUIENES SOMOS NOSOTRAS!**

**-¡NO TE DETENGAS BUTCH DALE CON TODO!**

_**Taiyou wa tachikirenu Mujun wo kakaetemo  
>Mirai no Yukue Terashi Tsuzukeru<strong>_

Butch se transforma en un rayo de colores que avanza hacia Him Zero

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**comienza a lanzar rayos desesperadamente los cuales logra tirar el mazo de Butch pero este no se detiene por eso y la energía se centra en su puño derecho

**-¡MEGATON PUNCH!**

_**Tsuyoku hakanaki mono yo  
>Kono te wo hikimichibiite<br>Shinjitsu to yoberu basho ga arunara  
>Tomadoi Kizutsuitemo<br>Kono chiheisen no mukou  
>Mada kotae wa mienai<strong>_

EL golpe hace que Him Zero se empiece a desintegrarse, pero no sin estallar llevándose a Butch en el proceso el cual con cara de satisfacción se deja arrastrar por eso

_**Searching for the truth  
>Searching for the truth<br>Searching for the truth  
>Searching for the truth<strong>_

Una columna de luz se observa desde lejos, esta ves destrozando por completo el lugar a lo cual los que alcanzaron a ver eso quedaron asombrados por los colores que despedía, terminando así un combate con el cual acabo con todo el mal en este mundo

**_THE END_**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogo

**Que mas puedo decir mas que esto no es todo, sigan leyendo y acompañenme quieren**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen, solo yo y eso creo**

Rendemption: Epilogo

**-El mundo se había visto condenada en este día, ya que los volcanes de todo el mundo comenzaron a entrar en erupción inclusive aquellos que ya estaban inactivos, entramos en pánico gente pero al final sobrevivimos cuando súbitamente el desastre se detuvo solo…..los científicos afirman que este suceso fue algo no natural, que fue provocado por una fuerza desconocida del cual no se ha tenido ni un registro…..las iglesias, mezquitas y demás templos estaban llenos agradeciendo que no sucediera un desastre….si me lo preguntan a mi este reportero cree que fuimos salvados una ves mas por nuestros tres jóvenes misteriosos de los cuales ya no habíamos tenido noticia alguna…..si aun siguen con vida o llegan a escuchar esto….yo se los agradezco, las personas de este estudio, las que nos están viendo ahora, todos se los agradecemos, en otras noticias relacionadas las ruinas de nueva Tokio ya son mas historia de lo que eran antes, ahora no queda nada solo un hoyo en el suelo del cual nadie se ha hecho responsable o dado alguna explicación sobre esto…digamos que nos perdimos de algo del cual debimos estar presente….en fin la bolsa de valores…**

En un lugar cercano de ahí se observan dos personas haciendo algo, unas 7 tumbas, las cuales llevan el nombre de **Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, Kaoru Matsubara, Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo, Boomer Jojo, Mojo Jojo**

**-Listo, será suficiente ¿no lo crees Kuriko?**, pregunta Ken a Kuriko que pone en cada tumba un ramo de flores

**-Como me hubiera gustado que esto no hubiera pasado y viviéramos todos juntos aquí, **opina Kuriko

**-A nosotras también nos hubiera gustado eso**, dice una de las cuatro personas que se acerca al lugar, las cuales eran Miss Bellum, Ms Keane, el alcalde y Takaaki

**-Me alegra que pudieran venir tan pronto**, dice Ken

**-Si faltáramos seria algo del cual no nos perdonarías nunca, **decía con tristeza el alcalde

**-Me hubiera gustado verlos *sniff* una ves mas**, dice con tristeza Ms Keane

**-Ahora estarán en algún lugar mejor, eso espero**, dice Takaaki poniéndose de rodillas frente a la tumba de Miyako para luego ver la de Boomer

**-Eso esperamos todos, eso esperamos**, dice Miss Bellum juntando sus manos para decir una plegaria

Todos guardaron una hora de silencio antes de despedirse e irse nuevamente, aunque no seria la última vez que vendrían a este lugar lejos de toda presencia donde no serian molestados nunca, Ken y Kuriko son los últimos en irse mientras ven hacia delante planeando su siguiente paso y con una Momoko en espera.

**-En algún lugar…..no lo se…..el cielo tal ves…. ¿otra realidad?. Sea donde fuere solo soy ignorado por todos…. ¿acaso no me veo?...supongo que no pero tengo que ver por mi mismo que fue lo que paso…no podemos quedarnos con la duda ¿no creen?...tal ves mi tiempo aquí sea corto pero relatare lo que estoy observando**

Era nueva Tokio en toda su gloria, solo que la diferencia es que no hay crimen, ni tristeza, ni dolor, solo felicidad, a lo cual si sea un cielo después de todo

**-Supongo que fume del bueno…¡Oh!, lo siento**

**-No hay cuidado, fue mi error**

**-Esos eran ¿Ace y su banda? ¿Desde cuando son amables?, que raro**

La banda Gangrena ahora ayudaba a los niños y ancianos de esta ciudad como si fueran chicos buenos

**-Cada ves me pregunto si veré algo mas increíble…¿Fuzzy Lumpkins compartiendo?**

El temido Fuzzy que nunca prestaba algo y era egoísta a más no poder ahora compartía todo e inclusive era adorado por muchas chicas

**-Veamos como será esta Himeko Shirogame, apuesto que me quedare sorprendido también**

Himeko ahora era como un ángel de dios, a lo cual ahora si tenia hasta un club de fans a los cuales los trataba con respeto

**-Siento que mi tiempo se me acaba pero tengo que ver esto, esa es…**

Annie, mejor conocida como Sedusa ahora ya no se transformaba y no era más tímida, inclusive aquí se reunió con su amado Jason

**-Me estoy mareando dé la impresión o solo es la emoción, ya solo falta ver….¿eh?...esas son**

Tres chicas de 14 años corren en dirección hacia un monte el cual tiene un gran árbol en medio, debajo de este estaban los tras jóvenes RRB como dormidos y con su edad de 28

**-¡Vamos chicos despierten!**, dice Momoko

**-¡Boomer ya amaneció, despierta por favor!** dice Miyako

**-¡Levántate haragán no me obligues a pararte!**, dice Kaoru

Los chicos comienzan a abrir los ojos y las observan con asombro

**-Creí que iríamos directo al infierno**, dice Butch acomodándose para pararse

**-Creo que recibimos más de lo que merecíamos**, dice Boomer sosteniéndose del árbol

**-¿Eh?, ¿de que hablan?...si solo los dejamos aquí hace un rato**, dice con extrañes a lo que dicen Momoko

**-¡Vamos a ver a Mojo, estoy segura que se alegrara de verlos en el Zoo!**, dice Miyako extendiendo su mano

**-Claro por que no**, dice Boomer sosteniendo su mano a lo cual vuelve a tener la edad de 14 años

**-Si me lo pides amablemente iré contigo verdecita**, dice con tono retador Butch

**-Hmp….esta bien….¿quieres acompañarme?**, dice Kaoru tímidamente extendiendo su mano

**-Por supuesto, iré a donde tú quieras**, toma su mano Butch que vuelve a tener 14 años de edad

El único que faltaba era brick que se mantenía con la vista abajo y en silencio

**-¿Brick?, ¿pasa algo malo?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Todo esto fue mi culpa, mis hermanos merecen estar aquí en ves de que yo este aquí, debería de desaparecer**, dice Brick muy seriamente a lo cual comienza a desvanecerse

**-Brick, mírame a los ojos, **Brick obedece a Momoko a lo cual ella continua, **si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, pero por favor no sigas culpándote de aquello que te aqueja, asi que ¿me acompañarías?**, dice Momoko extendiendo su mano

**-Esta bien, si estas a mi lado seguro podre estar tranquilo y resolverlo**, toma su mano y vuelve a tener la edad de 14 años

Los chicos caminan junto a ellas como en el pasado, dirigiéndose a ver a Mojo en el Zoo donde ya vive como un mono normal de nuevo sin que nadie lo moleste o le haga algo

**-Eso fue hermoso no es cierto jefe**, dice Poncho

**-Si y aquí nosotros somos los mejores en el bien, **dice Violet

**-Hubiéramos empezado así desde el principio, **comenta alegremente Top Hat

**-Si tal ves, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá (no tengo corazón para decirles que el día se repite una y otra ves sin parar y que no tienen recuerdo de ello)**

**-Y ahora, ¿te quedaras con nosotros?**, pregunta Violet

**-No, mi tiempo se acabó e hice un trato para que ellos se quedaran aquí**

**-¿Un trato?**, pregunta Top Hat

**-He venido por ti es hora de irnos, **dice un sujeto con cuernos y de mal carácter

**-¡AHHH!, ¡UN DEMONIO!**, grita Poncho

**-No temas, solo viene por mi**

**-¿Por ti?**, pregunta Top Hat

**-Hicieron cosas terribles a lo cual merecían ir al infierno, pero tengo influencias y un publico que exige un final feliz así que, pasare una temporada haya abajo**

**-¡Basta de charla, vámonos!**

**-Ok, ok, relájate….nos vemos**

**-Sabes que no te recordaran**

**-Lo se, pero…estoy acostumbrado a eso…..¿tienes el uno?**

**-Por supuesto, vámonos**

**-(cuídense PPGZ y RRB, tal ves nunca mas nos volvamos a ver) ya me puse sentimental, espero les haya gustado y si salgo vivo de acá, continuare con las demás historias chaito ^^**

**-AH y gracias Hasstrol y Dickory 5 por apoyarme en esto con sus ideas y reviews al igual que los demás, espero volverlos a ver… ¡Si haces trampa te mato ¿eh?**


End file.
